Zorro blanco y zorro rojo
by Shinku Nightray
Summary: Durante mucho tiempo él jamás me correspondió, pero nunca creí que cuando mi máximo sueño se volviera realidad yo estaría enemorada de otra persona Kakahina -Se retoma hasta principios del mes de DICIEMBRE
1. Sueños rotos

**Hola chicos, este fue el primer fic que escribí, así que tenganle un poco de paciencia.**

**Espero y sea de su agrado**

Me sentía como una delincuente, sentía que en cualquier momento alguien nos descubriría, que se darían cuenta de la relación que había entre nosotros dos, pensaba en que no podríamos vernos de nuevo, y que por eso tendríamos un castigo muy duro. Y a pesar de las malas acciones que estaba llevando acabo, yo sabía que era lo incorrecto, y no era que nos importara lo que pensara las personas al vernos juntos, sino el daño que le estábamos provocando a una persona en especial y muy cercana e importante en mi vida.

Esa persona tan cercana a mí, y que me daba un amor tan grande como el universo y tan cálido como mil soles, es la persona que le estoy haciendo daño en estos momentos, y es mi prometido Naruto Uzumaki.

Sé que suena egoísta de mi parte pero… ahora una pedazo de mi siente un cargo de conciencia muy grande, pero otra parte está llena de felicidad, una felicidad que no había sentido nunca.

En estos momentos me encuentro escapando de Konoha con el hombre que me ha llenado de felicidad, y no solo eso, me ha hecho crecer, si he crecido tan rápido que me es muy difícil pensar que algún sería así. Aunque él me ha hecho madurar y crecer, sigo siendo muy joven, y por ello cometí la tontería más grande mi vida, y no tendría que lastimar a otros.

Pero díganme, ¿alguna vez han cometido un "error" que realmente los hace feliz? Sí, eso es lo que me pasó cometí un error, pero es el mejor que haya tenido...

Como siempre me encontraba en mi habitación sola y llorando, creo que no es necesario decir el porqué de mis tristezas, todo mundo sabía que era por Naruto Uzumaki, el chico del que había estado enamorada desde hacía muchos tiempo, y que ahora después de dos años se encontraba de nuevo en Konoha. Había vuelto, y tenía la firme decisión de confesarle mi amor, salir corriendo de la mansión Hyuga, y decirle TODO.

Lo único en lo que no había pensado en estos dos años es que soy demasiado tímida, entonces en cuanto lo vi…

— .. Naruto-kun—un sonrojo enorme llenaba mi rostro—ha…has regresado

—Hinata-Chan! Que gusto me da volverte a ver!—decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa tan típica de él, llena de energía, y esos ojos azules, ya no eran los mismos de cuando éramos unos genins, ahora se veía una madures en ellos— realmente los extrañé todo este tiempo, pero dime, ¿qué cosas nuevas hay en konoha?

—Pue…pues no hay mucho que contar, no han pasado cosas muy graves o maravillosas aquí para contar, lo único que te puedo decir es que todos somos chunin, y Neji es el único jouning de nuestra generación— tenía la cabeza con dirección al suelo mientras jugueteaba con mis dedos, típico de mí.

—En serio Hina-chan? Wau, realmente te felicito por ser una chunin—estiró sus manos para tomar las mías— Hinata- chan? Eh? Hinata-chan, despierta!, Te sientes mal? Dattebayo despierta Hina-chan! —Cuando logré abrir mis ojos me encontraba bajo un árbol, y el rubio enfrente de mí.

—Hinata-chan al fin despiertas, me preocupé mucho por ti, si te sientes mal deberías ir con la vieja Tsunade a que te revise.

—N...no es necesario Na…Naruto-kun, es solo el calor que hace, hace mucho calor últimamente, debió ser… una oleada de calor— hasta el momento no entiendo cómo es que dije esa excusa tan tonta—debe ser eso Naurto-kun, no te preocupes.

—Espero que sea sólo eso—hubo un momento de silencio— etto… Hinata-chan quería saber si tendrás tiempo libre más tarde, es que quiero preguntarte algo muy importante, y pues quisiera saber, si estarás libre, claro.

—Cla…claro Naruto-kun, yo no tengo nada que hacer más tarde— un sonrojo enorme volvió aparecer en mí

—Entonces te veo en ichiraku ramen a las 6 p.m., Dattebayo!—y salió corriendo por toda Konoha

Y como pude corrí hasta mi casa llena de felicidad, me arreglé lo más que pude para él, tenía que estar lista, para nuestra cita, porque era una cita, no? o no?

Me desplazaba por las calles de Konoha, las avenidas estaban repletas de personas, me costaba un poco de trabajo llegar hasta Ichiraku ramem. A lo lejos pude ver a Naurto-kun y a Kakashi-sensei, ambos conversando plácidamente…esperen qué hacia Kakashi-sensei ahí? Si teníamos una cita, él no tendría que estar ahí.

—Hola Hina-chan— dijo Naruto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

—Hola Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei

—Hola Hinata—respondió cortésmente, mientras se dirigía a Naruto— Bien ahora me puedes decir que hago yo aquí? Podría estar haciendo cosas más importantes en este momento.

—Kakashi-sensei no sea así, realmente necesito su ayuda y la de Hinata —ambos nos miramos sin comprender lo que nos quería decir aquel rubio— pero mientras comamos ramen, en lo que les cuento, yo invito —realmente era algo importante para que él invitara un ramen, así que tomamos asiento— bien, etto.. lo que les quería decir es que…

—Naruto no tengo tiempo para que intentes ver lo que hay debajo de mi máscara creí que ya habías superado esa etapa, y has planeado usar a Hinata como cebo? Que malcriado eres.

—Nanyyyy? No es eso Kakashi-sensei! Es algo más importante, además ni que quisiera ver lo que esconde—dijo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo, se volvió a relajar y continuo— bien lo que les quiero decir es que, estoy dispuesto a conquistar a Sakura-chan como de lugar, y como tú eres mi sensei podrías ayudarme, ambos somos tus alumnos, y como Hinata-chan es una chica podría darme consejos sobre cómo conquistarla, es por eso que los cité, para saber si podrían ayudarme.

En ese momento sentí como se mi hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, no podía articular ni una sola palabra no pude contestar cuando Naruto me preguntó si lo ayudaría con su conquista, solo pude salir corriendo de ahí, a lo lejos escuché la voz de Kakashi-sensei llamándome y perdiéndose entre la multitud, no voltee ni un solo instante a verlos solo corrí sin rumbo fijo y con las lágrimas brotando de mis ojos. Era la peor sensación que había tenido, y mientras corrí y corrí. No supe en que momento llegué a mi habitación, solo recuerdo estar en mi habitación llorando, mientras me repetía a mí misma "que tonta eres al pensar que él algún día te iba a querer".


	2. Una pequeña esperanza

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y con los ojos rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas que había derramado, realmente me sentía muy mal, sentía que me partía en dos, no sabía qué hacer, si salía me encontraría con Naruto y preguntaría porque había salido corriendo de esa forma, y por ende tendría que responder, y realmente no quería hacerlo, no quería responder, y mucho menos quería escuchar esa pregunta sobre su conquista sobre Sakura-chan, no podría soportar tanto dolor… Lo apoyaría en cualquier proyecto, el proyecto que él se propusiera, no importaría, siempre estaría para él, aun cuando se tratase de un amor no correspondido… así que ¿por qué tendría que importarme? Él sería realmente feliz y si él era feliz yo también lo sería, sería muy feliz, viviendo a su sombra…

Salí de la mansión Hyuga, no podía evitar mis obligaciones de ninja, tenía que ayudar en el hospital, conforme avanzaba hacia el allá rogaba con no encontrarme a Naruto en algún lado, o peor que él ya estuviera ahí esperando a Sakura, eso realmente sería como vivir la muerte en vida. Sabía que mi amor no era correspondido, pero la manera en que lo tuve que aprender, no creo que fuera la mejor forma.

Llegué al hospital sin tener que encontrármelo en el camino, y tampoco se encontraba ahí, en cuanto verofiqué su ausencia en el lugar me puse a trabajar, ayudar a los pacientes con sus malestares. Y así transcurrió el día, pasó muy rápido, sin darme cuenta tenía que salir de ahí, mi tiempo de trabajo había acabado, y en todo ese lapso solo trabajé por inercia, hacia lo que me pedían sin pensar exactamente en lo que hacía. Y así regresaba a mi casa, había un hermoso atardecer, unos naranjas impresionantes se podían divisar en el cielo…

—Hinata-chan!-—en ese instante mi corazón se me empezó a acelerar, no sabía qué hacer si correr o quedarme, sólo quería desaparecer en ese momento, aun no estaba preparada esto, aun no— Hinata-chan que bueno que te veo, realmente me siento muy mal por lo de ayer, Kakashi-sensei me ha contado todo— cómo que le había contado TODO?, le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él y que la proposición de ayer me tenía hecha trizas?

—Na..Naruto-kun, etto yo..—no pude articular más palabras, los nervios me dominaron de una manera brutal, mientras que él solo me dedicó esa sonrisa tan típica que de él, y que yo amaba.

—No te preocupes Hina-chan, yo no sabía que tenías problemas en casa, si yo hubiera sabido que tenías más problemas, no te hubiera pedido ese favor, de seguro estás más ocupada con eso, y la verdad no creí…—ya no escuché más sobre lo que decía, mi alma regresó al cuerpo, realmente le agradecería a Kakashi-sensei por mentirle a Naruto, por no decirle mi pequeño gran secreto.

—Naruto-kun acepto ayu.. ayudarte con lo de Sakura-chan— no supe porque había dicho eso, realmente odiaba que mi cuerpo no respondiera de la forma que yo quería— yo te ayudaré, y.. yo no tengo problema alguno— por un momento se quedó con callado y sorprendido, y después sonrió y me abrazó, en ese momento algunas partes de mí se unían un poco, eran pocas pero al fin y acabo se unían.

—Dattebayo Hinata-chan! realmente te lo agradezco, bueno estaba pensando en un plan, ayer lo comentaba con Kakashi-sensei, pero creo que no me prestó mucha atención, ya sabes tenía su libro pervertido— y así habló y habló por mucho rato hasta que llegamos a Ichiraku ramen, ahí se encontraba otra vez ese hombre peliplateado, sentado en los bancos de Ichiraku y leyendo muy tranquilo su libro Icha- Icha Paradise, hasta la fecha me pregunto que tendría ese libro para que nunca lo soltara.

—Kakashi-sensei!—gritó el rubio a lo lejos, y aquel hombre solo suspiró y cerró su libro de un solo golpe, volteo hacia donde la voz lo había llamado, miró a Naruto sin mucho interés, pero después su mirada se fijó en mí y noté sorpresa en sus ojos.

—Ho…Hola Kakashi-sensei—dije con una tímida sonrisa en mis labios, tomé asiento, me senté a un lado de Naruto, él se encontraba en medio de Kakashi-sensei y yo.

—Naruto creí haberte dicho que Hinata tenía asuntos más importantes que hacer— lo miró de una forma muy seria, y se giró hacia mí— Hinata si gustas no ayudar a este tonto no creo que haya problema.

-Et.. Etto Kakashi-sensei yo n.. no tengo problema en ayudarlo, de hecho creo que me ayudaría a.. a no pensar en mi problema personal—en ese instante me miró muy desconcertado, realmente él no entendía porque lo hacía, y para ser sincera yo tampoco tenía la respuesta— así que.. planeo ayudar a Naruto-kun.

—Oh Hinata-chan eres tan buena, no como Kakashi-sensei que decidió "ayudarme" si le hacia algunos favores y le invitaba ramen.

—Soy tu maestro tengo que enseñarte que para ganarte algo tienes que hacer sacrificios— al parecer su libro es muy interesante después de saludarnos volvió a retomar su lectura y no se apartó de ella.

—Realmente es muy malo conmigo sensei, solo por eso le diré el final de la saga del Icha-icha que tiene preparado ero-sennin.

—Y solo por eso no te diré que Sakura está enfrente de nosotros mirándonos muy sospechosos a nosotros tres y que viene directamente hacia aquí—y así cerró su libro y se pudo divisar una sonrisa traviesa a través de su máscara— así que como estas plan de conquista será mejor que Hinata y yo nos retiremos por el momento, nos vemos luego Naruto.

Y así desaparecimos Kakashi-sensei y yo en una nube. Al día siguiente me enteré que Kakashi-sensei le había dejado una nota a Naruto diciéndole que habían comido ramen él y Yamato-sensei, que pagara su cuenta, que de seguro no tendría problemas con eso, y con eso entendí porque se escuchaban los gritos de Naruto a lo lejos.

—Bien supongo que estamos lo suficientemente lejos de Naruto, así que espero que tengas una buena noche— estábamos a unos cuantos puestos de donde se encontraba Naruto, y Kakashi-sensei estaba dispuesto a irse.

—Gra…gracias Kakashi-sensei—no pude mirarlo a los ojos porque sentí que un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de mí.

—Uh? No tienes que agradecer nada, tan sólo supuse que no te gustaría verlos juntos y pasaría algo similar como lo de ayer, pero en fin, no creí que a ustedes los Hyuga les gustara ser mmm… masoquistas— en ese instante me voltee no quería verlo a la cara, comprendía lo que quería decir, y yo solo pude voltearme y jugar con mis dedos, al ver mi reacción él tomó una postura más relajada— lo siento, no quería ser tan brusco con mis palabras, pero supongo que debes querer mucho a mi alumno para estar haciendo esto por él.

—Et… etto yo, ah, Kakashi-sensei…

—No es necesario que me expliques entiendo porque lo haces, así que por eso me tomé la libertad de decirle un pequeño secreto a Kurenai y tú tienes que ver con ese secreto—lo miré con duda, a que se estaba refiriendo este sensei, en verdad que era raro— aunque no lo hago por ti sino por mi alumno, conozco a Sakura lo suficiente para saber que jamás verá a Naruto con otros ojos, aun cuando se propusiera quererlo no lograría tener el mismo cariño que Naruto siente por ella— y en ese instante solo se dedicó a ver las estrellas que estaban en el cielo, era un cielo muy despejado, hacía mucho que no se veía algo así en Konoha, se podían ver casi todas la estrellas— parece que también te has dado cuenta del cielo despejado de Konoha, parece que te presagia un buen futuro— y volteó a verme y lo único que pude ver fue un ojo feliz, y de repente pfff, desapareció


	3. Un pequeño secreto

Desperté pensando en cual sería ese pequeño secreto que Kakashi-sensei le había dicho a Kurenai-sensei, me preguntaba si eso en verdad era para ayudar a Naruto o a mí, pero viéndolo desde cierto punto Naruto era su alumno, había una probabilidad más grande de que buscara ayudar a su alumno que a mí.

Después de desayunar me encontraba en las calles de Konoha, era un día soleado y a la vez fresco, se podía sentir una frescura muy grata. Me dirigía hacia la zona de entrenamiento, teníamos que entrenar todo el equipo, y conforme iba caminando pensaba en cual era ese pequeño secreto que Kakashi-sensei le había dicho a Kurenai, y lo más importante yo qué tenía que ver con ese asunto? No sé porque pero tenía la esperanza de que Naruto-kun me notara y viera que podía darle ese cariño que él tanto buscaba.

Llegué con mucho tiempo de anticipación, parece que estar pensando tanto en las cosas me hace caminar más rápido, o simplemente pierdes la noción del tiempo,así que me encontraba sola caminando esperando a que no tardarán mucho los demás, y a lo lejos pude ver a Kurenai-sensei en compañía de Kakashi-sensei, se podía ver que conversaban, y notaba sorpresa en la cara de Kurenai-sensei, qué podrían estar hablando? Y que tan sorprendente era eso que estaban hablando para que mi sensei estuviera así. Quería espiar y saber que decían, pero Kakashi-sensei desapareció en un instante y, una buena respuesta a eso sería que notó mi presencia, no se tenía que ser muy observador para darte cuenta de que él es un ninja muy hábil.

Caminé hacia donde estaba Kurenai-sensei, actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado así que solo planeaba saludarla.

—Buenos días Kurenai-sensei

—Buenos días Hinata-chan, hoy haz llegado muy temprano

—Et…etto sí, no creí llegar hoy tan temprano

—Pero me parece bien, tengo que platicar contigo, es algo que te va a interesar mucho—una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro— así que porque no vamos a otro lado, no te preocupes por los chicos a ellos les dije que se tomarán el día libre— cogió mi mano y fuimos caminando hacia la cascada en la que yo por lo regular entreno.

—Etto... yo... Kurenai-sensei—hizo un gesto para que callara

—Sabes Hinata, Kakashi el otro día vino conmigo hablar sobre el plan de Naruto para conquistar a Sakura y me dijo que lo tomaste muy mal— en ese momento sólo pude agacharme, no podía creer que hablaran de esto, sí era verdad que me había destrozado pero si pensaba ayudar a Naruto quería decir que era un poco más fuerte de lo que ellos pensaban, sino fuera así no lo estaría ayudando, no? Estaba dispuesta a hablar, pero me volvió a silenciar— y Hinata, realmente no creí que pudieras decirle que a Naruto que si le ayudarías, parece que estas creciendo Hinata.—En ese instante me abrazó muy fuerte, estaba orgullosa de mí? Lo único que hice fue devolverle el abrazo, me encontraba confundida.

—Realmente debes quererlo mucho para querer ayudarlo Hinata— en ese instante me soltó y me miró con ternura— vamos voy a llevarte a otro lugar.

—Kurenai-sensei— me miró con duda— Kakashi-sensei me dijo… que… etto… que… le había dicho un pe…pequeño secreto a usted y… y que tenía que ver conmigo—Me miró muy sorprendida que era lo que le había dicho ese sensei?

**צצצ**

**—**Naruto tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ayudarte con lo de Sakura

—Pero usted prometió ayudarme

—Nunca lo prometí, dije que tal vez lo haría si tú me hacías unos favores que es totalmente diferente.

—Sensei!

—Si quieres mi ayuda ya sabes que hacer —solo se podía ver un ojo feliz y una leve sonrisa.

—Está bien, dígame qué tengo que hacer?

—Bien, necesito que vallas con una señora a la que estimo mucho, y necesito que le hagas unos favores— metió su mano a la bolsa del pantalón y extrajo una nota doblada— todo lo que necesitas saber está en esta nota.

—Pe…pero la señora vive en la Aldea oculta de las rocas! Está muy lejos, y las tareas que tengo que hacer son enormes.

—Ya sé que vive lejos y es por eso que vas a ir tú —ojito feliz—pero ella quiere que estés lo antes posible, no le gusta esperar así que yo diría lo más pronto posible así que sayo!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH KAKASHI-SENSEI!

**צצצ**

—Llegas tarde Kakashi—dijp molesta la hokage

—Lo siento pero me tenía que librar de Naruto

—No es una excusa que me agrade pero está bien, así que dime ya sabes a quienes vas a llevar a la misión?

—Sí, ya sé a quién llevarme aquí está la lista de las personas, si los puede mandar llamar no tendría problema, así les puede hablar cuanto antes del plan para que nos vallamos, claro en cuanto me asegure que Naruto este lo más lejos posible de Konoha.

**צצצ**

Nos encontrábamos a las afueras de Konoha saltando de árbol en árbol, nos dirigíamos a la aldea oculta de las nubes después de enterarme del pequeño y gracioso secreto de Kakashi-sensei, creí que se trataba de otra cosa…

_Flash back_

—Kakashi a veces suele ser así, será mejor que me acompañes a la torre del hokage para que te enteres de su "secreto".

Nos encaminamos hacia la torre y Kurenai-sensei me dejó en la entrada, dijo que me entraría pronto, al llegar pude ver a Neji, Sakura, Lee, Gai-sensei, Shikamaru, y un chico que no había visto antes, era de tez blanca, ojos y cabello negro, y no había expresión alguna en su rostro, siempre hierático. Todos nos encontrábamos ahí para una solo misión, traer a Sasuke a casa.

—Parece que Kakashi ha seleccionado bien a los miembros del grupo, nos ha llegado información de que en la Aldea de las nubes se encuentra la actual guarida de Orochimaru y con él Sasuke, por los reportes que nos han llegado parece que se han separado y que Sasuke se encuentra en malas condiciones, así que quiero que lo traigan de vuelta antes de que cometa cualquier tontería, me han entendido todos?—Todos asentimos con la cabeza

—Disculpe Tsunade-sama por qué Naruto no puede acompañarnos? Él también es parte del equipo 7—dijo Sakura un poco molesta.

—Muy fácil es una misión en la que se necesita usar la razón y no los impulsos—la peli rosa iba a decir algo y fue interrumpida—y no me interesa lo que vayas a decir la decisión ya está tomada.

_Fin del flash back_

Así que ahora todos nos encontrábamos camino hacia la aldea de las nubes. El plan era que nos acercáramos lo mejor que pudiéramos al escondite donde habían visto a Sasuke, así Neji y yo usaríamos nuestro byakugan para localizarlo, se planeaba que nos dividiéramos en equipos cuando llegáramos para que se volviera más rápida la búsqueda, aun no se había dicho cuáles serían los equipos. Nos tomó mucho días el poder llegar ahí, llegamos a unas montañas se decía que ahí se había visto a Sasuke.

—El reporte dice que se vio a Sasuke por esta zona, así que no dividiremos en dos grupos: el primer equipo será Sakura, Hinata, Lee y yo, el segundo equipo estará conformado por Gai, Neji, Sai y Shikamaru— dijo en una posición muy seria, entonces sacó un unos radios de su pantalón— bien con esto nos comunicaremos, para estar al pendiente del otro equipo y ayudarlos en caso de que corran peligro de acuerdo? —Todos asentimos con la cabeza— bien, el punto es encontrar a Sasuke, y cuando eso sea se debe reportar al otro equipo así se verá cómo llegar a él s i de una forma pacífica o violenta, todo dependerá de las circunstancias—en ese momento Sakura puso una expresión de desacuerdo—es hora de que nos separemos.

Así nos separamos entramos por una cueva que había en aquella montaña, hacia bastante frío, y mientras más nos adentrábamos se podía sentir con mayor intensidad. Yo iba al frente del equipo para poder localizar a Sasuke, no fue necesario usar lámparas, los túneles estaban iluminados por antorchas, no daba una buena iluminación, pero si la bastante para poder desplazarnos. Llevábamos tiempo caminando por túneles y más túneles rocosos, y no encontraba nada, no veía ningún flujo de chakra, no importaba cuando forzara mi visión me era imposible. Todo era muy silencioso, solo se escuchaban nuestros pasos y si aguzabas el odio podías escuchar tus latidos, tu respiración y probablemente hasta tus pensamientos se podrían escuchar fuera de tu mente.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Solo se escuchó una gran explosión acompañada de temblores, no podía creer que no hubiera notado nada alrededor, por qué no podía ser más eficiente? Corrimos hacia donde se había escuchado la explosión, ahí se encontraba la otra parte de nuestro equipo y atrás del polvo que se alzaba unos rojos como la sangre, sí era Sasuke Uchiha.


	4. Sharingan VS Sharingan

Parecía que había tenido una pelea antes, no se veía muy bien. Sakura al verlo se quedó estupefacta, no se movía y solo vi cómo se cristalizaban poco a poco sus ojos color jade, realmente se veía conmovida al verlo, Kakashi-sensei trató de hacer contacto con él para decirle que nos acompañara pero, realmente las cosas no salieron muy bien.

—Sasuke en nombre de la quinta Hokage…

—No me interesa saber de qué se trata, y si planean hacer que vuelva a Konoha, no creo que lo logren—se veía un poco cansado y lo único que hizo fue dar media vuelta.

—Sasuke-kun por favor regresa a casa, te encuentras herido, y pensar en la vengan…— Kakashi-sensei tuvo que tirar de su brazo en ese instante, al parecer Sasuke no se encontraba de buen humor, había lanzado su chidori sobre Sakura, si Kakashi-sensei no la hubiera quitado tal vez ella ya no estaría aquí

—Parece que no nos dejas otra opción— y así el ninja que copia subió su banda de konoha para descubrirse su ojo, no le perdonaría lo que le había hecho a su alumna, eso quedaba claro.

Lee fue el primero en atacar, el que hubiera intentado atacar a Sakura lo había provocado pero su taijutsu no era eficiente contra el Uchiha, él era más rápido y hábil a pesar de estar lastimado, a continuación Neji secundó a Lee para poder hacerle frente a Sasuke, yo solo veía sus rápidos movimientos con los que repelaba a Lee y Neji, y hasta cierto punto parecía tener una elegancia en sus movimientos, tan rápidos y precisos, y sin tener que pensarlo dos veces, simplemente contraatacaba. Mientras tanto ellos peleaban y yo trataba de sacar de su trance a Sakura, se encontraba en shock.

Tuve que moverla, un ataque de Sasuke venía hacia nosotras, parece que ver a Sasuke atacando con todo su poder a su sensei la hacía sentir muy mal, por lo que veía aún amaba a Sasuke, así como yo amaba a Naruto. Esto no podía seguir así, mientras los demás luchaban contra Sasuke yo trataba de salvar a Sakura mientras veía como se empezaban a formas grietas dentro de la cueva… eso realmente estaba mal, parecía que nadie estaba notando que si seguían luchando en ese lugar todo se derrumbaría.

—Sa… Sakura-chan reacciona, Sakura-chan!— le gritaba con desesperación no podíamos estar así, teníamos que ayudarles, mínimo prevenirlos del derrumbe que se aproximaba sino dejaban de pelear.

—Hinata…

—Sakura necesitamos prevenirlos de un derrumbe, si…sino se detienen la cueva v…va a colisionar— ella sólo se dedicó a mirarlos y se puso de pie, pero era como si no estuviera, sus ojos estaban vacíos.

—Tienes razón Hinata— y entonces corrió, ni siquiera pude detenerla, atravesó con tanta rapidez a todos y se acercó a Sasuke y le asestó un golpe en la cara, parecía que el joven Uchiha no creía lo que estaba pasando, y para ser sincera nosotros tampoco.

Sólo vimos cómo se estampó en la pared y como calló al suelo, su cabello cubría su rostro, entonces comenzó a subir su mirada, un pequeño hilillo de sangre se notaba en la comisura de sus labios, y cuando vi sus ojos, sus ojos lo decían todo, sólo había rabia en ellos, no perdonaría aquel golpe. Todos estábamos a la espera de sus ataques y entonces notamos como sus ojos cambiaron a un nuevo diseño, ya no tenía las tres aspas de siempre ahora tenía como un átomo formado en sus ojos, no creí que los Uchiha pudieran hacer eso, Kakashi-sensei parecía alarmado, por lo visto él sabía que esto no era bueno, aunque no creo que se necesite saber sobre el sharingan para darse cuenta de eso.

—Bien Sakura veamos qué tan buena te has vuelto— una pequeña sonrisa malvada se marcó en su rostro, se lanzó hacia Sakura con su chidori, en ese momento quise quitarla de ahí pero Neji me agarró del brazo y me trajo hacia él, y pude ver como Lee quitaba Sakura mientras Kakashi-sensei lo atacaba su chidori, de pronto el sonido de los pájaro se dejaron de escuchar, y se veía polvo por todas partes.

Dos sombras comenzaban aparecer poco a poco, Sasuke se veía furioso, y yo me preguntaba cómo era que todavía no se derrumbara el lugar, y entonces vimos el sharingan de Kakashi-sensei, también era distinto.

—Sakura si sigues siendo así de tonta lo único que lograrás es que nos maten o que maten a Kakashi-sensei— era la primera vez que escuchaba una palabra de aquel chico pálido llamado Sai, Sakura ante estas palabras sólo se sonrojo y bajó la cabeza.

—No creí que fueras capaz de desarrollar el magenkyo sharingan, no sé, te ves tan débil— una pequeña sonrisa burlona se veía en rostro, pero en verdad se veía cansado Kakashi-sensei, hacia unos instantes se veía bien pero ahora… se veía muy agitado y cansado— bien, te mostraré el verdadero poder del magenkyo sharingan.

En ese instante el chico Sai sacó un pergamino y comenzó a dibujar en él y unas bestias salieron para atacar a Sasuke, con facilidad se deshizo de ellos y en ese instante Lee, Neji y Gai-sensei le estaban haciendo frente, yo llevaba Sakura para que sanara las heridas de Kakashi-sensei, y Shikamaru se acercó a Kakashi-sensei, al parecer tenía un plan

—Lo mejor será darle un buen golpe o…

—Entiendo, pero con su nuevo sharingan será muy difícil atacarlo, tengo entendido que pueden crear nuevas técnicas oculares.

— Esto se vuelve problemático.

— Tengo un plan, necesito que distraigan a Sasuke, pero sólo a él, no quiero que realizan jutsus que afecten a la estructura, sino nos quedaremos atrapados en este lugar—Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza— necesito que los demás lo estén distrayendo mientras tu buscas un punto para detenerlo con tus sombras y ahí me encargo de detener a Sasuke.

— No es que desconfíe de usted, pero como planea detener a Sasuke? Si estando herido sigue siendo más fuerte para todos nosotros.

— Ustedes no son los únicos que estuvieron entrenando todo este tiempo, yo también he perfeccionado algunas técnicas y aprendido otras—lo había dicho en un tono tan relajado y con una felicidad en su rostro que Shikamaru lo vio con cara de duda, no fue el único que lo vio así, provocaba un desconcierto en cualquiera, parecía que era más joven de lo que en realidad era— puedes confiar en que todo saldrá bien Shikamaru.

—Eso espero no quiero decirle a Naruto que su sensei no pudo regresar a Konoha por hacerse el héroe.

—No pasará— y su actitud relajada se esfumó de su cara, y pronto se vio una madurez muy marcada en todas sus facciones, por primera vez noté que tenía un porte muy varonil— Ahora a seguir nuestros planes— diciendo esto Shikamaru se unió a la batalla, y Kakashi-sensei volteó a vernos— Sakura necesito de tu ayuda en estos momentos

—Sensei yo…

—Si en verdad quieres que Sasuke regrese, necesito de tu ayuda, sino para que traemos a los ninja médico?— Sakura sonrió en ese instante y comenzó a sanar sus heridas, así me puede unir a la lucha

Todos atacábamos contra Sasuke nos íbamos intercalando y a veces uníamos nuestras habilidades, Sasuke se veía agotado no podría resistir mucho tiempo, parecía que estábamos logrando nuestro cometido, así que Shikamaru hizo su aparición y empezó hacer su sellos para su jutsu, pero Sasuke esquivó todos los ataques…

—Parece que los de Konoha se han vuelto fuertes, pero para ser sincero ya me cansé de esto, Amaterasu!

Nunca había visto llamas negras que lo consumieran todo, podía deshacer las piedras, todo alrededor… Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que por ningún motivo nos acercáramos a esas llamas, y así lo hicimos, Sasuke dio media vuelta para irse, pero Kakashi-sensei utilizó una nueva técnica ocular.

— Kamui!— y todas las llamas alrededor fueron absorbidas por Kakashi-sensei, sus ojos se había fortalecido, ahora entendíamos cuál era su plan desde un principio, capturar a Sasuke con esa nueva técnica.

—No permitiré que alguien que no sea del clan Uchiha tenga sus poderes—y se abalanzó con todo su poder, ambos daban lo mejor de sí, ambos agotados y cansados, ambos con un chidori, y ambos con el magenkyo sharingan…

—Me pregunto cuántas veces podrás usar el Kamui, Amaterasu!—Kakashi-sensei se veía agotado, realmente se veía mal.

—Volveré a usar mi Kamui para deshacerme de estas llamas pero necesito que lo ataquen con todo lo que tienen no creo poder ayudarlos después de usar el Kamui, entendido? —todos asentimos con la cabeza, estábamos preparados.

—Kamui!— en cuanto las llamas empezaron a desaparecer nosotros salimos al ataque, Sasuke estaba débil, era nuestro. Sasuke simplemente retrocedía poco a poco, no podía con todos nuestros ataques al mismo tiempo…

**צצצ**

—Juro que mataré a Kakashi-sensei en cuanto lo vea.

Naruto había acudido al lugar que decía la nota, que por cierto tenía mal escrito el itinerario, por lo que perdió tiempo buscando la dirección correcta. Y encontrar la dirección correcta no le agradó mucho, ya que la señora a la que tenía que ayudar se encontraba en la parte más alta de la aldea, lo que implica, subir, subir, subir y subir. Al llegar se presentó con la señora con gran entusiasmo.

—Ohayo, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y vengo de Kono… ay! Espere que le pasa ttebayo!

—Llegas muy tarde, te he estado esperando desde hace mucho, necesito que me hagas unos deberes, tomas la lista has todo lo que este ahí, por qué sigues aquí? Vete anda, anda!

Y así Naruto lo habían echado de la casa, después de que lo habían golpeado con la escoba. La lista de los mandados era inmensa, y en ella veían tareas desde comprar mandado, hacer labores de la casa hasta bañar a los gatos que tenía la señora, sí, sería el peor día del joven Naruto Uzumaki

—Espero que Kakashi-sensei me ayude, porque juro que lo mataré, no mejor aún le quemaré sus libros pervertidos, oe! Gato feo ven aquí no huyas!

—No molestes a mi gato niño malcriado!

—AY! No me golpee, espere, sólo trato de bañarlo, espere!

**צצצ**

Tal vez si no hubiera sido por la fuerza descomunal de Sakura-chan la cueva no se hubiera empezado a derrumbar, sí, es muy probable.

En el momento en que todos atacábamos al joven Uchiha sólo faltaba detenerlo, dar un golpe final y llevárnoslo a Konoha, necesitábamos del jutsu de Shikamaru para detenerlo del todo, iba bien el plan, hasta que Sakura dio un mal golpe, un golpe que dio con la estructura de la cueva, y las grietas empezaron a hacerse presente, entonces nos metimos en problemas. En cuento el golpe chocó con la piedra todos nos quedamos inmóviles, parecía que no había daño alguno, podríamos seguir con nuestra tarea de llevarnos a Sasuke, eso parecía. Sakura quitó con cuidado su mano de las piedras, estábamos en tensión, parecía que no respirábamos, sacó su mano, no había pasado nada, el aire volvió a fluir en nuestros pulmones. Ahora sólo faltaba Sasuke.

—Realmente quieres seguir con esta lucha tonta? O podemos irnos como personas civilizadas a Konoha, y sin un derrumbe— Kakashi-sensei habló con mucha agitación y se encontraba apoyado en un muro.

—No voy a permitir que personas tan débiles como ustedes me venzan.

—Entonces será por las malas…—cerró sus ojos y suspiró— Kamui!— y entonces Sasuke comenzó a ser absorbido por Kakashi-sensei, hasta que el poder ocular de Kakashi-sensei se detuvo…

—Eso es todo lo que puedes dar? Creí que harías algo mejor—y se desplomó en el suelo estaba más que agotado.

—Sí! Vencimos a Sasuke—y entonces Lee dio un salto, y al tocar sus pies el suelo, comenzó a moverse, todo, ahora sí habría un derrumbe.

—LEE!— gritaron Gai y Neji al mismo tiempo.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora, o nos quedaremos atrapados para siempre—sólo asentimos con la cabeza, y entonces vi que Kakashi-sensei se encontraba debajo de un gran pedazo de roca que caería sobre él, entonces corría hacia él, podría decirse que lo tackle, ambos caímos al suelo y escuchamos como caían las rocas, y como mi primo Neji me gritaba.

Hubo un gran silencio, y todo estaba oscuro, tan oscuro, que no sabes si al mover un brazo se encuentra algo cerca o lejos, estar en una oscuridad total te hace pensar que has perdido la vista, tu cuerpo se llena de un raro sentimiento, que no te deja pensar con claridad, y la oscuridad la sientes hasta en tus entrañas, sientes como los pequeños bellos se empiezan a levantar, para percibir mejor el lugar.

Busqué entre las cosas que llevaba y encontré una pequeña lámpara, con esto podría alumbrarme, poco, pero era mejor que no traer una lámpara, entonces me di cuenta que estaba encima de Kakashi-sensei el cual se encontraba inconsciente, se parecía a un pequeño niño que duerme con toda seguridad, las facciones que se alcanzaban a ver se notaban como rejuvenecidas.

Creo que a partir de este momento fue cuando empezamos a convivir, no, creo es muy tonto, realmente empezamos a convivir a partir de este momento, y es muy probable que desde entonces nos empezamos a gustar, creo que sí.


	5. Jugando en la nieve

**Jugando en la nieve**

Decidí que lo mejor era avanzar para poder salir, aunque muchas veces pensé si realmente estábamos saliendo o sólo dábamos vueltas en círculos. La oscuridad era tal que no se podía presenciar nada, y con esto tampoco sé por cuanto tiempo nos encontramos vagando por los túneles. Kakashi-sensei no era muy ligero lo que provocó que mi andar por el sitio fuera más lento y que me detuviera en varias ocasiones para tomar un respiro.

Conforme avanzábamos iba dejando pedazos de pergamino en el camino, para cuando nos buscaran tuvieran un rastro por donde guiarse. Llevaba un bastante tiempo andando cuando pude divisar una pequeña luz, había encontrado una salida de aquel lugar. Era de noche con un cielo bastante estrellado, el frío pronto recorrió mi cuerpo en cuanto salí por completo, cerré mis ojos para poder sentirme libre de la oscuridad total de la que me encontraba, porque ahí es difícil percibir aunque sea una ráfaga de viento.

Con sumo cuidado coloqué a Kakashi-sensei sobre una roca para salir y buscar algo de madera para crear una fogata. La capa que llevaba la estreché más a mi cuerpo para evitar un poco el frío. Era difícil encontrar madera grande para el objetivo que quería así que recogí en su mayoría pequeñas ramas, en varias ocasiones el viento jugó con capa creando varios escalofríos. Al entrar coloqué las ramas en el suelo mientras buscaba unas rocas para encender el fuego, sentí una mirada fija en mí, al levantar la vista sus ojos llenos de pereza y cansancio estaban clavados sobre mí, caminé para acercarme a él y tomar sus signos vitales pero me detuvo.

—No es necesario que me estés tomando los signos cada segundo—agaché la mirada al escucharlo, al estar caminando varias veces paré para revisarlo y saber si se encontraría mejor pero no reaccionó en ningún momento.

—Era solo para saber cómo se encontraba—mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

—Mejor…

—Se…sensei—activé mi byakugan para ver mejor sus avances, su flujo de energía se encontraba ya establecido pero muy débil—Parece que pronto podrá recuperarse—no fue hasta después que me di cuenta que se había quedado dormido después de su respuesta. Su rostro se encontraba en tanta paz como si ningún problema lo aquejara, no pude evitar mirarlo por unos segundos, probablemente fuera el cansancio el que lo mantuviera de esa forma.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Por la entrada principal de Konoha caminaba con paso cansino un joven rubio de ojos azules. Si sabía que se podía haber quedado en aquel lugar hasta la mañana siguiente para regresar con energías a su pueblo natal, pero el solo pensar en aquella señora prefirió terminar cuanto antes sus labores y regresar cuanto antes, probablemente a la hora de dormir la señora le diría que tendría que hacerlo en el patio después que lo acusara de quien sabe cuántas cosas más sobre sus estúpidos gatos. Lo mejor era descansar sobre su cama.

Al cruzar la puerta saludó a los chicos que vigilaban la entrada, pero cuando siguió su camino logró escuchar una pequeña conversación que lo molesto al instante

—Qué hace Naruto aquí? Creí que se había ido con el resto del equipo a

—Shhh… baja la voz puede escucharte, se supone que se fueron sin él para no causar molestias en la misión

—Pero de todos modos debieron llevarlo, se trata de su compañero Sasuke

—Pero ya sabes, él siempre es muy impulsivo, tengo entendido que por eso no lo llevaron…—corrió a toda velocidad hacia la oficina de la Hokage para recriminarle aquella medida que habían tomado con él. Subió las escaleras con brincos prácticamente y al llegar a su destino no se molestó en saber si alguien se encontraba en aquella habitación simplemente abrió de golpe la puerta en donde solo se encontraba la vieja Tsunade.

—Porque no me envió con el resto a la misión?—golpeó con sus manos abiertas el escritorio de la hokage lo que provocó que se molestara al instante

—Porque soy la hokage

—Eso no es…

—Si es una excusa, y no te diré nada hasta que te relajes Naruto

—Pero yo también soy parte del equipo 7 y tengo derecho a ir en búsqueda de mi compañero de equipo

—Lo siento pero así no podré decirte los motivos—La hokage se mantenía firme en su decisión

—Esta bien vieja Tsunade

—Bien ahora retírate—tomó unos papeles para terminar de revisarlos

—Pero usted…

—LARGO!

—Eso no es justo ttebayo!

—Si no te tranquilizas no te diré el por qué y tengo cosas que hacer—el joven rubio se dio media vuelta para irse de aquel lugar cuando Shizune entró por la puerta muy apresurada

—Tsunade-sama nos llegó una carta de emergencia sobre el equipo Ka…—de pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio tratando de cambiar un poco sus palabras—Na…Naruto qué haces aquí?

—Es sobre el equipo 7 verdad Shizune—la tomó por los brazos presionando sus brazos sin darse cuenta

—Naruto suéltala, no todo gira alrededor de la misión

—Estuvo a punto de decir equipo Kakashi, estoy seguro, porque yo no soy tonto—ambas mujeres callaron y se miraron al mismo tiempo—porque no lo soy dattebayo!

—Está bien Naruto puedes quedarte a escuchar sobre lo que pasó—se sentó de nuevo en su silla mientras recargaba su mentón en sus manos que se encontraban cruzadas—qué es lo que dice Shizune

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente decidí que lo mejor era buscar algún pueblo cercano en el cual nos pudiéramos alojar y pasar ahí unos días en los que el sensei se recuperaba de sus heridas. Era un día bastante frío y con mucha luz, coloqué al sensei en mi cuerpo como lo había hecho con anterioridad. El bajar por aquel lugar era bastante complicado y al llevarlo sobre mi cuerpo complicaba más la bajada. Los pies se hundían con bastantes frecuencia en la nieve lo que provocaba que por segundo perdiera un poco el equilibrio, pero pude seguir, hasta más adelante en donde un mal paso casi no hace caer a los dos me sostuvo de un árbol que se encontraba cerca, di un hondo suspiro al ver que ambos nos manteníamos en pie

—Cerca…

—Bastante diría yo—su voz sonaba cansada

—Kakashi-sensei despertó

—Creo que he sido mucha molestia para ti todo este tiempo—se separó de mi cuerpo para intentar caminar por sí solo, pero su pierna debió lastimarse en la pelea porque perdió el equilibrio, lo tomé por el brazo para que no cayera contra el suelo, no supe si fue mi imaginación o en realidad logró sonrojarse un poco

—No es ninguna molestia Kakashi-sensei, más si puede tener una pierna lastimada—traté de sonreírle para que se reconfortara. Pero aun así no pareció agradarle la idea de que yo le ayudase a desplazarse.

Si bien al principio fue un poco tedioso al tratar de coordinar nuestros pasos pero al final lo logramos. Nuestro andar fue en pleno silencio, que no fue incomodo, de hecho fue una paz muy satisfactoria. Nuestro paisaje solo era nieve a los alrededores pero jamás había visto algo así conforme más avanzábamos mayor flora y fauna veíamos, los animales nos miraban con curiosidad, tratando de investigar quienes eran los intrusos, pero no hubo mayor impacto para mis ojos que aquel atardecer, sus cálidos colores se reflejaban en todos lados, era como si quemase tu piel con sus naranjas y rojos, nos detuvimos por unos segundos al ver tan magnífico espectáculo que la naturaleza nos ofrecía. Con un movimiento de cabeza me dijo que prosiguiéramos, si seguíamos con ese paso no llegaríamos a ningún sitio en el cual pudiésemos alojarnos, así que ambos dimos un paso, que no ayudó a avanzar más rápido y con mayor distancia. Ambos tropezamos lo que provocó que rodáramos por varios metros sobre la nieve, pronto mi cuerpo chocó con algo que no era tan duro, abrí mis ojos y unos brazos me rodeaban, con rapidez me alejé de él.

—Ka...Kakashi-sensei y…yo lo siento.

—No te preocupes estoy bien—trató de decirlo lo más relajado posible pero no lograba esconder el dolor y sus puños se encontraban cerrados tratando de contener, tal vez algún quejido de su parte.

—No es necesario que finja Kakashi-sensei—pronto una mueca de dolor de su parte se hizo presente mientras recargaba su cuerpo sobre el árbol en el que habíamos chocado.

—Por lo visto soy muy malo fingiendo.

—Es mejor que revise su pierna.

—Debe ser solo un músculo.

—Pe…pero y si es un hueso se puede lastimar más—trató de levantarse pero no lograba hacerlo así que lo ayudé, revisé su pierna y efectivamente parecía estar rota.

—Lamento que estés cargando conmigo a todos lados.

—Y…ya le dije que no es ninguna molestia Kakashi-sensei—y esbocé una tímida sonrisa para poder hacerlo sentir mejor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La habitación se vio invadida por una cuarta persona a la que le llamaron Yamato, era un hombre alto y tez blanca, con ojos oscuros y profundos, de cabello castaño y con un protector que enmarcaba su rostro.

—Bien Naruto te presento a Yamato él será quien ayude como apoyo al equipo para que regresen a Sasuke con sumo cuidado así como a Hinata y Kakashi—el joven asintió con la cabeza—Yamato necesito que se pongan en contacto cuanto antes con la escolta de Sasuke para que se dividan y terminen de manera correcta la misión

—Sí Tsunade-sama

—A partir de ahora deben buscarlos—estiró un pergamino—aquí vienen las indicaciones de su posible localización

—Partiremos cuanto antes

Media hora después ambos ninjas cruzaron el umbral con bastante velocidad

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En los lugares que no están poblados o no muy poblados se puede apreciar mejor el cielo, la bóveda celeste se encontraba más que limpia, pequeños destellos blancos se percibían por doquier igual que el frío que nos rodeaba. Le había dicho al sensei varias veces que paráramos en algún sitio para descansar y que al día siguiente retomáramos la marcha, pero se negó en todos los sentidos. Debió ser como las 10 de la noche cuando vimos a lo lejos luces que nos hicieron avanzar con mayor velocidad.

Al pasar por la entrada principal las calles de aquel pequeño pueblo se mantenían con vida, las personas nos miraron con bastante insistencia. Un señor bastante amable y educado se nos acercó junto con su hijo, el cual debió tener una edad aproximada a la mía para preguntarnos si nos encontrábamos bien.

—Disculpen se encuentran bien?

—No se preocupe señor, solo buscamos un lugar en donde alojarnos

—Por lo que veo se encuentra herido—miró la pierna del sensei que había entablillado antes de seguir nuestro camino—Déjeme ayudarles a llegar al hospital a usted y a su hermosa compañera—no pude evitar sonrojarme ante aquellas palabras lo que provocó que el jounnin sonriera un poco pero de manera cansada—que hay en nuestro pueblo—pasó un brazo de Kakashi sobre él para cargarlo aunque este trataba de negarse, pero al final termino siendo cargado por aquel hombre, se me escapó una risilla al ver aquella escena, pero el hijo del señor me cargó diciendo que debía estar muy cansada por estar cargando a mi "pareja" todo ese tiempo. Si tan solo supiera ese chico que al decirme eso provocó uno de los más grandes sonrojos en mi vida.

El lugar era pequeño pero acogedor, conforme avanzábamos las personas nos saludaban y nos decían que seríamos bien recibidos en su casa. A todas las propuestas las aceptamos con cordialidad. Todos nos regalaron una sonrisa al pasar y un saludo.

El hospital era muy pequeño si lo comparamos con el de Konoha, y más si ahí no existen los ninja médico. Sin ellos no podríamos curar la pierna de Kakashi-sensei tan rápido como era debido, tendríamos que esperar a que su hueso soldara, claro después de un leve regaño por parte del doctor.

—Cómo es posible que a su edad deambule por ahí con una pierna rota?—Era un señor ya entrado en años, con unos ojos diminutos que era cubiertos por una gafas—pensó siquiera en los animales salvajes?

—Uh…

—O pensó siquiera en su joven pareja, estar tan tarde por lo caminos es muy peligroso—Al parecer eran expertos en hacerme sonrojar

—Yo…

—Tendrá una férula por bastante tiempo—el ninja lo miró en forma de derrota, desde que habíamos entrado al consultorio no lo había dejado decir ni una sola palabra. Tomó unas cuantas cosas para ir por las vendas y empezar su trabajo dejándonos solos con los desconocidos amables

—Es un poco estricto pero es el mejor del lugar—nos sonrió —Temo que he sido muy descortés, yo soy el Señor Jin y él es mi hijo Makoto—el joven hiso un reverencia al escuchar su nombre a la cual respondimos.

—Nosotros somos ninjas de Konoha, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y ella es Hinata Hyuga.

—Es un placer señor Jin y Makoto—hice una leve reverencia después de mis palabras.

—El gusto es nuestro señorita Hinata. Pero que hacen ustedes ninjas de Konoha tan lejos de su aldea?

—Una misión de la cual nos hemos desviado un poco

—Supongo que necesitarán descansar por hoy, así que nosotros nos pasamos a retirar en cuanto le coloquen su férula—me miró—señorita Hinata si gusta puede pasar la noche en mi casa será bienvenida

—Mucha gracias señor Jin pero prefiero quedarme con Kakashi-sensei

—Es su sensei y a la vez su pareja?—Makoto parecía estar confundido

—Y…yo n…no e…etto—la manía de juntar mis dedos y sonrojarme volvía aparecer para atacarme como una bestia salvaje

—Nosotros no somos pareja, somos compañeros ninja.

El señor Jin reprimió a su hijo por aquella pregunta que consideró de mala educación. Terminado el trabajo del doctor nos quedamos en la pequeña habitación, era sencilla pero cómoda. Se encontraba la cama de Kakashi pegada a la ventana, una mesita de noche con lámpara y un sillón.

—Debiste ir con el señor Jin—mantenía su vista firme en su libro

—C…creí que lo mejor era quedarme aquí con usted

—No creo que el sillón sea muy cómodo

—En las misiones no dormimos muy cómodos cuando acampamos…

—En eso tienes razón

Cerró su libro dejándolo sobre la mesita que se encontraba cerca de su cama, ambos nos deseamos buenas noches. Apagamos las luces pero aun así pude notar su perfil, era como ver a un pequeño niño dormir, tan lleno de paz…

.

.

.

.

**Ahora sí el capítulo que debió ser.**

**Una disculpa de antemano**


	6. 7 palabras

Abrí mis ojos poco apoco, aun sentía pesadez en mis párpados, no quería despertar, el cansancio se encontraba en mi cuerpo. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana y caía directamente sobre la cama que estaba siendo ocupada, por primera vez prestaba atención a Kakashi-sensei, sí, por primera vez notaba su presencia, y no me refiero a la física. Es difícil de explicarlo, y espero lo entiendan, yo sabía que existía, sí, sería ridículo decir que nos después de participar en varias misiones con él, pero lo que noté en ese instante fue diferente, durante todo ese tiempo había visto un hombre de cabellos plateados, no había visto a Kakashi-sensei en su totalidad, y era algo que perturbó demasiado, no podía quitar mi vista de él, no dejaba de mirarlo, tenía una rara forma de concentrarse en su lectura, era rara la manera en la que miraba, la forma en la que se sentaba y movía, una rareza que visualmente no molestaba aun cuando prestaras atención, su "rareza" radicaba en sus movimientos eran flojos pero a la vez firmes. Después vi su único ojo, y me sumí en un sentimiento extraño, dicen que los ojos son la puerta a tu yo interno, y ese ojo no proyectaba sentimiento alguno, de hecho solo proyecta pereza, pero si veías más allá de eso, si empezabas a adentrarte en él, parecía que estaba llena de una oscuridad infinita que se te va metiendo en la piel, sentí pena, esperaba que lo que acaba de ver fueran puras invenciones mías, no me imaginaba que estuviera viviendo en una oscuridad así, estaba tan desconcertada por lo que acaba de ver que no noté cuando me llamó por primera vez Kakashi-sensei.

—Hinata, Hinata te sientes bien?—tenía un poco ladeada su cabeza, y parte de su cabello estaba en su ojo izquierdo.

—Eh? Es…esto... yo… sí, estoy bien Kakashi-sensei.

—Segura? Has tenido por mucho tiempo la mirada perdida.

—E...es sólo que estaba su...sumida en mis pensamientos, perdón por preocuparlo— esperaba que no se diera cuenta de todo el tiempo en que lo observaba

—Nos han traído el desayuno ya, perdona que no te haya esperado pero creí que dormirías por más tiempo

—No se preocupe por mí Kakashi-sensei—esbocé una leve sonrisa, me levanté del sillón con un poco de trabajo mi cuerpo estaba entumido de estar en una sola posición toda la noche. Desayuné despacio saboreando cada uno de los ingredientes, no era una comida que provocara un revuelo en mis papilas gustativas pero tampoco sabía mal, se podía calificar como comestible. Vi por la ventana como los ciudadanos de aquel lugar seguían decorando las calles con gran esmero— parece que la fiesta que van a celebrar es muy importante

—porqué lo dices?

—Desde que llegamos he notado que colocan las decoraciones con sumo cuidado

—Claro, porque todo debe ser perfecto—en ese instante entraba el señor Jin por la puerta—Es una de las festividades más esperadas—hizo una pausa—me equivoco, es la festividad más esperada en este lugar—esbozó una gran sonrisa y provocó algunas arrugas en su rostro—pero no venía a hablar de eso, el doctor me ha informado que lo va a dar de alta el día de hoy y quería decirle que pueden quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario en mi casa, yo no tengo problema alguno, no, no pueden rechazar la invitación a mi casa.

—Muchas gracias—mascullé

—Muchas gracias, perdone que le estemos causando tantas molestias, pero temo que tendré que seguir causándolas

—Para mí no será ninguna molestia, dígame que es lo que se le ofrece

—Hay algún sistema de comunicación con otras aldeas? Necesitamos decirles a nuestros compañeros nuestra localización—nos dio la impresión de que el señor se había ofendido un poco

—Claro que tenemos un sistema de comunicación, tenemos aves mensajeras que llevan cartas a diferentes lugares, dígame cuando tiene listo su mensaje y yo con gusto lo llevaré

—No es necesario que usted lo lleve, yo puedo llevarla con las aves, solo dígame en donde están

—Está bien señorita, solo deje que mi hijo la acompañe para que llegue al lugar correcto

Tiempo después el doctor fue a la habitación diciéndonos que Kakashi-sensei podía salir del hospital pero que tendría que estar en reposo, ya que aún no se encontraba estabilizado del todo. Al salir del hospital nos espera el hijo del señor Jin, estaba ahí para ayudar a Kakashi-sensei en cualquier cosa, parecía que tanta amabilidad comenzaba a hostigarlo, ellos no podían entender que como ninjas estábamos acostumbrados a estar en peores condiciones y seguir adelante. Mientras caminábamos el señor Jin nos iba mostrando el pueblo y diciéndonos los nombres de los habitantes y sus oficios. No tardamos mucho en llegar a su casa era bastante amplia y muy bonita, en el camino nos había dicho que ellos eran carpinteros, al entrar tenían un pequeño patio lleno de arbustos pequeños y en centro había una pequeña, la casa tenía un techo de a dos aguas, las paredes tenían grandes ventanales en parte de abajo, mientras que en la parte superior tenía una ventanas más chicas, su función más que decorativa era la de la entrada de luz en las habitaciones, y por último había una chimenea de la cual salí humo.

Al entrar a su casa un olor bastante agradable nos rodeaba, y conforme avanzamos fue más persistente, después una linda joven de aproximadamente 21 años apareció de una de las habitaciones, era alta de tez blanca, delgada, una nariz que parecía de una muñeca de porcelana, unos ojos grandes muy expresivos del color del cielo, eran tan azules, jamás había visto algo así y una sonrisa que cautivaría a cualquier hombre, llenaba de energía la habitación. Su cabello le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, era de color negro y contrastaba perfectamente con su piel.

—Buenas tardes, sean bienvenidos a nuestra casa, pasen y tomen asiento ahora que la comida sigue caliente— se dio media vuelta y al entrar a la habitación, nos sorprendimos bastante, teníamos un banquete enfrente de nosotros

—Les presento a mi hija Yuna—y nos regaló otra gran sonrisa—Es mi hija mayor y mi más grande tesoro

—Yuna ahora sí que te luciste!—Makoto tan bien se había sorprendido

Todos nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa y Yuna nos fue sirviendo uno por uno, Kakashi-sensei fue la primera persona la que le sirvió y le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, parecía que se había sonrojado un poco, pero quien no lo haría era muy bonita.

—Dígame señor Hatake hasta cuando planean estar aquí?

—Hasta tener noticias sobre nuestros compañeros o que me encuentre mejor.

—Con eso me basta, entonces podrán quedarse a nuestra festividad!

—Disculpe, pero que es lo que celebran?—pregunté con curiosidad

—El establecimiento de nuestro pueblo, nuestra festividad se centra en lo que son las parejas y se festeja cerca de una cascada que hay cerca de aquí—Makoto parecía que sabía mucho sobre el tema, nosotros solo asentimos— hace tiempo antes que nuestro pueblo se estableciera existieron dos jóvenes amantes que encontraron este lugar, vieron que era un buen lugar para vivir y bueno aquí estamos.

—Sí vas a decir la historia de nuestro pueblo cuéntala bien Makoto—Yuna parecía molesta—Hace mucho tiempo como dijo Makoto existieron unos jóvenes amantes, ambos provenían de familias ninja, pero ninguno tenía las habilidades, eran personas normales que no querían vivir en medio de guerras y peleas, ellos querían que existiera la paz entre los pueblos aledaños y los suyos. Conforme ellos fueron creciendo también lo hicieron los problemas entre los pueblos, habían decidido declararse la guerra, ellos sabían que no podían detenerla, así que decidieron buscar algún lugar para los niños y jóvenes, y ellos ya conocían este lugar donde podrían estar a salvo, así que decidieron llevarse a todos los niños y jóvenes a este lugar, diciendo que sería un refugio en lo que las guerras pasaban, pero ellos en el fondo sabían que nunca regresarían a esos lugares.

La forma en que conocieron este lugar difiere en algunas versiones, pero todas las historias llegan al mismo punto, se dice que ellos no se conocían ambos caminaron por mucho tiempo buscando un lugar adecuado para vivir y se encontraron en la catarata que hay, dicen que en cuanto el joven vio a la muchacha quedó impresionado por su belleza y que en ese instante se enamoró de ella y decidió conquistarla. Ella también se enamoró de él en ese instante y fueron amantes desde entonces. Cuando ellos decidieron llevarse a los últimos niños que habían en los pueblos el joven fue herido de gravedad ya que las guerras habían comenzado, y al llegar a este lugar él prácticamente estaba muerto, la joven lo llevó a la cascada en donde se habían conocido y lo último que él pudo ver fue su rostro, cuando el joven murió la chica lloró por mucho tiempo, y comenzó a cantarle una canción diciendo que no importaba en que parte se encontraran sus corazones seguirían estando juntos, y al estar cantando ella pudo traer del mundo de los muertos a su amado y así pudieron estar juntos en lo que les restaba de vida. Cuando ambos estaban a punto de morir fueron a la cascada en la que se habían conocido, cruzaron caminando sobre el agua y atravesaron la cascada, a partir de entonces en ese lugar florecieron hermosos arbustos y flores llenos de vida y color—todos habíamos dejado de comer, con excepción de Kakashi-sensei, él no había tocado nada desde que habíamos llegado él solo había estado escuchando y platicando— desde entonces solo los verdaderos amantes pueden acceder a ella.

—Pe…pero porque solo los verdaderos amantes?

—Porque nadie sabe en qué lugar se encuentra, muchas personas han seguido el rastro del río que nos provee de agua y no la han encontrado, se dice que solo los verdaderos amantes llegan a ella.

Con esto dio fin a su relato, y seguimos comiendo y conversando sobre otras cosas, sobre cómo era Konoha, algunas preguntas que nos hacían sobre como podíamos vivir en un lugar donde se las personas siempre pelean, mientras nuestra conversación era entre el señor Jin, Makoto, Yuna y yo, no habíamos prestado atención a la presencia de Kakashi-sensei, y cuando nos dimos cuenta él ya había terminado con su plato dando las gracias, todos estábamos sorprendidos, en que momento había comido tan rápido? No habíamos estado platicando por mucho tiempo o sí?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**—**Capitán Yamato hemos estado saltando de árbol en árbol y no veo que nos acerquemos con los demás! Qué tal si Kakashi-sensei y Hinata están mal heridos y nosotros aquí! Dattebayo!

—No seas impaciente Naruto, ellos no deben estar tan lejos, y no creo que estén en mal estado Kakashi-sempai es como un gato tiene demasiadas vidas

—Conoce a Kakashi-sensei?

—Sí fuimos compañeros antes, y debo decir que es un genio.

—Claro que lo es! Será un pervertido pero es un buen ninja de los mejores que hay en Konoha

—Aún lee esos libros eróticos?

—Claro, no sé porque siempre los está leyendo, son muy aburridos

—Los has leído?

—Sí pero no entendí nunca lo que querían decir, por ejemplo en una página decía algo así "Deseo hacerlo contigo, sudar hasta quedar agotados, que nuestro pulso se acelere y la respiración se nos salga de control, lo deseo en este instante" y después en el libro dice que despertaron juntos en la cama, en que momento llegaron ahí? Y que es lo que quería hacer con ella? Realmente no entiendo porque los lee, son un misterio para mí—parecía confundido aquel chico de cabello rubio

Lo que acaba de escuchar Yamato lo dejó sorprendido una parte por lo explícito que era el libro y la otra que Naruto no lo entendiera, cómo era eso posible, cualquiera lo entendía!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de comer nos habían enseñado nuestras respectivas habitaciones, eran cuartos para huéspedes, eran amplias con unas ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz suficiente para iluminar el lugar, habían un pequeño tocador en el había una lámpara de noche y una cama individual con las sábanas ya puestas, decidí dejar en mi habitación la mochila con mis cosas, y después tomar un baño, que lo esperaba con muchas ansias, al salir me puse mi ropa limpia, lista para lo que faltaba del día, y me encontré con Makoto

—Hola Hinata-san, espero que se encuentra a gusto en la casa

—Es muy acogedor este lugar, gracias—había dado un paso para ir a la habitación del sensei pero Makoto volvió a hablar

—Quisiera conocer nuestro pueblo?

—Gracias con mucho gusto, pero tengo que ir por la carta con Kakashi-sensei

—No se preocupe por eso él me la ha dado ya, si quiere en lo que llevo la carta usted me acompaña y le enseño el lugar

—Es una buena idea, pero no me hables de usted, ambos tenemos la misma edad

Salimos de la casa, el cielo estaba despejado, durante el camino vi más puestos en la calle que el día anterior, la fiesta se hacía presente cada vez más

—Y en donde tú vives hay alguna celebración que tenga que ver con el amor?

—Solo el día del amor y la amistad

—Supongo que tu novio te regala cosas muy bellas

—A…ah… etto… yo no tengo novio

—Pero como puedes estar sin novio siendo tan bonita, de seguro el chico que te gusta debe estar perdido por ti y aun no lo sabes—solo sonreí, si tan solo supiera que la persona que amaba otra persona, eso era tan doloroso, no había recordado eso desde que habíamos partido de Konoha, sus palabras solo me hacían sentir peor. Caminamos por el pueblo me enseñó sus alrededores, eran muy bellos, de regreso compré algunos objetos y dulces para compartirlos en la cena. Al llegar a la casa me dirigí a la habitación de Kakashi-sensei pero me di cuenta de que se encontraba ocupado.

—Pasa Hinata, no hay problema

—Ya hemos entregado la carta, dicen que llegará aproximadamente en 3 días a Konoha

—Es mucho tiempo, espero que nos encuentren antes

—Antes de salir de la cueva fui dejando pedazos de pergamino en las paredes señalando hacia donde nos movíamos

—Con eso podrán encontrarnos, había planeado mandar a Pakkun en dos días a las montañas para verificar si están por ahí traerlos hasta acá

—Por qué se preocupan tanto en irse, acaso no les gusta este lugar—Yuna era lo que mantenía ocupado a Kakashi-sensei parecía que habían pasado toda la tarde juntos

—Es solo que no queremos seguir causando molestias—respondió Kakashi-sensei y solo se pudo ver ojo feliz, hacia lo llamaba yo

—No es ninguna molestia—y de repente se fijó en mí—has comprado dulces, que bien, son muy ricos, espero que los hayas comprado con la señora Kaori hace los mejores dulces y postres en este lugar

—Sí los compré con ella, Makoto me llevó y me dijo lo mismo

—Te llevas muy bien con Makoto, será que puedas ser mi futura cuñada?—un gran sonrojo invadió mi cara una sonrisa traviesa se mantuvo en la cara de Yuna—me retiro los dejo solos

—Gusta un dulce—Dije para romper el silencio que nos rodeaba, él me miró a mí, después a la bolsa que sostenía y regresó la mirada

—No suelo comer dulces, pero gracias—su ojo solo decía asco— son los favoritos de Naruto—señaló los dango

—No lo sabía, los he comprado para todos, no pensé que no le gustaran

—Cuando regresábamos de las misiones luego parábamos en algunas puesto y comprábamos algunos dangos, y siempre terminaban peleando se Naruto y Sasuke por los dangos—una risita brotó de mis labios y Kakashi-sensei solo mostro su ojo feliz.

Había ayudado a Kakashi-sensei a bajar las escaleras ya que no pasaríamos parte de la noche en casa sino fuera, el señor Makoto nos hizo ir al baile que se estaba realizando por las festividades, Kakashi-sensei alegó que no podría bailar con una pierna enyesada y el señor Makoto nos dijo lo siguiente: El primer baile de esta fiesta es el más importante! Si te diviertes en el primer baile te divertirás lo que resta de la fiesta! Y quien dice que es necesario bailar con estar ahí es suficiente, además no puedes estar todo el día en la cama leyendo tu libro debes salir! Así que con todo y muletas el ninja que copia salió de esa casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La noche ya se hacía presente y apenas habían llegado con sus compañeros, los cuales se encontraban descansando.

—Sakura-Chan!—la chica volteó sorprendida no acaba de comprender porque estaba aquel chico ahí—Dime están todos bien…—fue recibido con un golpe en la cara—pe…pero porque me golpeas Sakura-chan, si yo no te hice nada ttebayo.

—Eso es por estar aquí! Qué haces aquí? Se supone que debes estar en el país de no se cosas ayudando a una ancianita, cómo pudiste dejarla sola?

—Ni siquiera agradeció las tarea que hice por ella ttebayo!

—Te he visto antes?—dijo Guy con curiosidad

—Fui compañero de Kakashi—y se dirigió a los demás—Soy el capitán Yamato y yo voy a dirigir al equipo de rescate, y Naruto fue enviado como apoyo al equipo, así que espero que no se estén peleando en el camino—y en ese instante su cara serena se tornó macabra, haciendo que el chico Uzumaki se tranquilizara

—Y quienes serán el equipo de rescate?—pregunto el chico Nara

—Sakura, Sai, Naruto y yo, decidimos que esa era una manera equilibrada para ambos grupos

—Me parece, pera mejor que ambos partamos mañana, ya es de noche y así no podremos avanzar

—Porqué Sasuke está atado a un árbol con cuerdas y cadenas?—no los veía con buena cara el chico rubio

—Porque tu querido amigo ha estado causando algunas molestias todo el camino, y tuvimos que tomar medidas, aunque a mí me gustaba la idea de tenerlo vendado como momia para que no se moviera, pero la chica pelo de chicle no me dejó, en fin.

—Cómo que pelo de chicle?—una aura maligna comenzaba a rodearla

—Así es tu cabello, como un chicle, pero después de ser masticado todo tieso y sin sabor—y una sonrisa se enmarcó en su cara

—Cómo puedes ser tan sínico!—Naruto había logrado detenerla pero en el camino recibió algunos golpes.

—Sakura-chan basta! Estoy seguro que lo dice en broma

—No es broma…

—Cállate baka ttebayo!

Habían logrado tranquilizarlos, y en ese momento se ponían de acuerdo sobre a qué hora debían partir y los riesgos que habían al llegar ahí, y cuanto tiempo les llevaría llegar a sus destinos

—Tardarán como 2 días en llegar a la montaña si van a buen paso—dijo el chico Nara

—Yo puedo crear algunas aves, podrían llevarnos a los cuatro y llegaríamos más rápido que ir caminando, sólo que si el viento es muy fuerte cuando lleguemos a la montaña tendremos que caminar

—No hay problema, mientras lleguemos lo antes posible

Naruto no prestaba atención a las indicaciones que daban sólo veía a su excompañero atado al árbol.

—Estas prestando atención a lo que estamos diciendo Naruto?

—Eh? Ah, sí claro por supuesto.

—No es cierto, todo este tiempo has visto al joven Uchiha, leí en un libro que cuando una persona te gusta la miras todo el tiempo, me pregunto tu eres el uke?

—U…Uke?—comenzaban a brotarse una venas en su cabeza—Yo no soy ningún uke, baka!

—Naruto tranquilízate ya, no eres un niño para estar peleando todo el tiempo—Yamato lo había fulminado con la mirada

—Pero…pero el empezó, no es justo. Y así pasaron la noche peleando entre ellos

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Habíamos llegado a la plaza principal del pueblo con un poco de trabajo, cada vez que avanzábamos más te dabas cuenta de que las calles se juntaban más y más personas, ya lo lejos se podían ver todos los ciudadanos bailando y disfrutando del evento que se celebraba. Yuna rápidamente se unió al baile con unos amigos, bailando era todavía más hermosa de lo que ya era, Makoto estuvo un gran rato conmigo platicando hasta que se fue con unos amigos a pasear, y el señor Jin, ni siquiera vimos cuando desapreció. Kakashi-sensei y yo estábamos un poco retirados de los demás, pero alcanzábamos a ver todo.

—Parece que todos se divierten aquí.

—Sí eso parece—gran parte de su cuerpo se encontraba apoyado en un árbol.

—Oye Kakashi, no quieres bailar—lo invitó Yuna que estaba muy divertida

—No gracias, tengo una pierna que no me lo permite, si no con gusto—y así se retiró Yuna decepcionada

—Porque no vas a bailar con Makoto? Debes estar aburrida estando aquí conmigo.

—Para nada Kakashi-sensei, no se preocupe por mí—y en ese instante suspiró, dejó sus muletas en el árbol y tomó min manos—pe…pero

—Sin peros, no me parece que una persona tan joven como tú estés sin disfrutar estos eventos—tomó mi manos y una la colocó en su hombro y la otra estaba entrelazada entre su mano, una de sus manos estaba en mi cintura, y al colocarla lo hizo con sumo cuidado—sólo que no soy un buen bailarín, y con una pierna indispuesta es más difícil.

—Kakashi-sensei podría lastimarse…

—No pasa nada, tú sólo escucha la música—y pude ver aquel ojo feliz de siempre mientras que un sonrojo invadía mi cara—Me preguntaba porque eres tan tímida Hinata.

En un principio fue muy incómodo estar así con él, aparte de que le costaba trabajo moverse, muchas veces estuvo a punto de caer, pero lograba mantenerse en equilibrio, y no se en que momento nuestros cuerpos se amoldaron a la perfección, no creo que diéramos los mejores pasos de baile, pero por lo menos ya no tambaleábamos, y así pasó la noche, ambos nos movíamos al ritmo de la música y conforme el tiempo avanzaba nuestros cuerpos se juntaban más y más, y por alguna extraña razón no me pareció incómodo estar así con él. Durante todo ese tiempo no pensé en nada, era una paz infinita lo que yo sentía, no sé porque lo sentía cada vez que estaba con él. Y en un instante nuestros cuerpos estaban tan pegados el uno con el otro que podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo expedía, mis brazos se encontraban alrededor de su cuello y sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, nuestros rostros estaban tan juntos, y ya no veía más esa oscuridad en su ojo, ahora había algo extraño en ellos. A lo lejos escuché que alguien nos llamaba, pero no respondimos al llamado, seguimos viéndonos a la cara, y sin saber por cuanto tiempo, así estuvimos, sin parpadear, sintiendo la respiración del otro en nuestra cara, y nuestros rostros…de repente mi cuerpo se llenó de extrañas sensaciones, que no sabría describir, cerré mis ojos y dejé que esa mística sensación recorriera mi cuerpo poco a poco hasta llenarlo.

**Sé que este capítulo ya lo había subido con anterioridad pero al ver que estaba repetido el capítulo anterio decidí quitarlos. Así que les pido una disculpa por mi distracción**


	7. Lovers

**Lovers**

Tal vez hubiésemos seguido bailando pero una pequeña luciérnaga se interpuso con sus pequeñas alas entre nosotros dos, rondando como una mosca. En ese momento caímos en cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban nuestros cuerpos, pero eso no nos importó, no hicimos señal alguna por separarnos el uno del otro, simplemente fijamos nuestra vista en la luciérnaga que poco a poco se alejaba de nosotros. Después quité mis brazos de su cuello y él retiró sus brazos de mi cuerpo para tomar las muletas que lo acompañaban a todos lados Será mejor ir con el señor Jin, parece que nos está buscando esas fueron sus palabras después de tomar sus muletas. Caminamos entre una gran multitud, era muy difícil desplazarse de ese modo. Por ningún lado logramos ver al señor Jin con sus respectivos hijos, así que decidimos volver a la casa. Sabíamos que eso era muy grosero de nuestra parte, pero estar entre tantas personas nos estaba sofocando. Mientras más caminábamos más tranquilas se volvían las calles, y así llegamos a la casa del señor Jin, se veía igual a como la habíamos dejado antes partir. Ambos entramos juntos, pero tomamos diferentes caminos, cada quien fue a su respectiva habitación sin decir palabra, ni si quiera un fingido "buenas noches".

El resto de nuestros días ahí no fueron muy diferentes, por alguna extraña razón habíamos creado una extraña manía por estar cerca, pero sin decir nada, el simple hecho de estar cerca nos reconfortaba, por lo menos para mí, nunca llegué a preguntarle al sensei si sentía lo mismo. A veces estábamos en la casa otras tantas salíamos, caminábamos por el pequeño pueblo, no hablábamos mucho, decíamos pequeñas frases, como "hoy es buen día", "que bonito atardecer", "los pajarillos tienen mucha vida el día de hoy". Sí, eso era toda nuestra conversación, y después venía un silencio, no era incómodo, sino todo lo contrario, era una paz que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, y hubiera preferido que así siguiera, pero el día que en verdad platicamos llegamos a un mal acuerdo, fue en la mañana del último día en aquel pueblo apartada de toda civilización. No sé cómo comenzó nuestra conversación pero sí cual fue el detonante de la pequeña discusión, jamás había visto a Kakashi-sensei reírse—bueno no lo vi directamente por su máscara— y mucho menos la otra faceta de él que me mostró.

Parecía que ese día habíamos amanecido muy simplones, nos reíamos de todo y de todos, mis ojos sacaban lágrimas de la risa, él apenas emitía pequeñas risillas.

—No creí que tuvieras tan buen sentido del humor.

—Usted también es muy divertido Kakashi-sensei—esbocé una sonrisa para él, desde aquel día algo había cambiado entre nosotros, por alguna extraña razón éramos muy abiertos entre nosotros, él me había abierto unas puertas de su ser, seguíamos siendo alumna-maestro? Sí, no lo niego, pero era una relación más abierta. Estábamos sentados afuera de la casa de frente al patio, disfrutábamos del panorama.

—Creías que no era divertido?

—N…no, yo, yo no quise decir eso….

—No te preocupes—y pude ver ese ojo feliz de nuevo—te sonrojas muy fácilmente.

—U…un poco, me cuesta trabajo controlarlo, a veces quisiera no sonrojarme.

—Yo no le veo nada de malo—y dejó de mirarme, su vista ahora estaba hacia al frente—te sienta bien, además es como si dejaras de ser tu misma, por ejemplo es como sí a un cerezo le cambias el color de sus pétalos, si los cambias ya no es un cerezo, es otra clase de árbol, pero no un cerezo.

—Pero el color de los pétalos es una característica principal del árbol, y mi sonrojo…

—Tú sonrojo es una parte esencial de ti, es lo que te hace ser tú, es como si dijeras que Naruto ya no es ese ninja hiperactivo que todos conocemos, sino que ahora es un ser tímido que no planea seguir su camino ninja, para nosotros ese ya no es Naruto, esa no es la esencia que nosotros conocemos de él. Es a lo que las personas conocemos como un cambio, que a veces puede ser bueno o malo, todo depende de la percepción que se tenga—y volvió a mirarme—pero en tu caso, si dejaras de sonrojarte es como matar una parte de ti—no sé si puso mi mano sobre la mía sin darse cuenta o era intencional, y un pequeño sonrojo comenzaba asomarse en mi cara, lo podía sentir—así que por favor no vuelvas a decir eso sobre ti—y estas palabras fueron acompañadas de una leve sonrisa y un ojo feliz.

—Pe…pero no es lo mismo, usted habla de un cambio muy brutal en la personalidad de Naruto—no, no estaba de acuerdo con sus argumentos, y se lo quería dejar muy claro, no quería que me viera como una pequeña niña tonta y frágil que una vez había sido, sabía que aún me faltaba crecer como persona, pero no por eso iba permitir que me vieran de esa forma—Usted dice que Naruto deja de ser Naruto pero es por una exageración que dio en su conducta, en cambio si yo…—comencé a titubear, maldije por mi adentros, odiaba la forma en que me miraba en esos momentos—si yo dejo de sonrojarme diría que ya no soy tan tímida ante otras personas, que yo… yo…—no podía decir más estaba hablando de cosas que no me gustaban, bajé la cabeza pero me di cuenta que era demostrarle que él había ganado, y algo que había visto en él era que le gustaba demostrar que él tenía la razón, y eso me hacía enojar en un principio, después me di cuenta que no era eso, sino la forma en que se comportaba, era como un niño!—yo ya no soy tan frágil como antes, eso es lo que quiero demostrar. Mi sonrojo solo refleja esa parte de mí, que soy tímida y frágil, y es por eso que quiero cambiarlo, porque así todos notaran que tengo el coraje suficiente para estar con algunas personas, como…

—Naruto…—la forma en que lo había dicho era muy fría, su mirada ya no estaba llena de felicidad como instantes atrás, ahora era distinta pero no sabía que era lo que sentía. Tomó el suficiente aire en sus pulmones, suspiró y retomó la conversación—Naruto no notaría ese cambio en ti aun cuando se lo dijeran, para Naruto solo existe Sakura—sentí que iba a quebrarme

—Si lo que quiere decir es que busco una oportunidad para gustarle, no es así. Yo sé que no le gusto y amarme mucho menos, pero tan sólo quisiera estar alado de esa persona tan especial para mí sin tener que sonrojarme cuando estoy con él, quisiera poder tener una conversación sin tener que tartamudear, y no es sólo con él, sino también con otras personas.

—Eso es demasiado masoquista.

—No me importa como lo vea usted, porque a mí solo me interesa que Naruto sea feliz y… —en ese momento sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—y si… y si yo puedo ayudarlo a ser feliz lo haré, no me importa lo que digan los demás—me levanté y salí de ahí, no quería verlo, me encontraba muy molesta, sabía que si me quedaba sería muy grosera con él, y yo no quería eso. Caminé por mucho tiempo hasta alejarme un poco de aquel lugar, me encontraba rodeada de árboles, decidí sentarme debajo un árbol que era bastante grande de su tronco, lo cual me permitió sentirme cómoda. En cuanto mi cuerpo logró adaptarse al árbol unas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse sobre mi rostro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

—Parece que al fin saldremos de este lugar, ttebayo!

—Parece que sí, sino hubiera sido por estas notas que nos dejaron probablemente no sabríamos hacia qué dirección se dirigieron—La chica del cabello rosa parecía que sentía un gran alivio—eso quiere decir que se encuentran bien.

—Yo solo me pregunto qué tan lejos estará el pueblo donde se están atajando, que yo sepa no hay un pueblo muy cercano—Sai miró el mapa varias veces antes de hablar—por lo menos no hay ninguno señalado aquí.

—No hay ningún pueblo cerca?—espetó Sakura con duda—pero la carta que encontramos con esa ave decía que hay uno cerca.

—Pues el mapa dice que no—en ese momento guardó el mapa—pero puedo crear un ave y ver si hay algún establecimiento cercano, sí es así iríamos todos juntos volando encima de las copas de los árboles, pero eso tendría que hacerlo hasta que nos encontremos en una parte más baja de la montaña, ya que el aire no me va a permitir volar con seguridad—todos habían asentido con la cabeza. Seguían caminando y llegaron al final del túnel, donde encontraron restos de lo que fue una fogata.

—Parece que su último punto fue aquí—el capitán Yamato veía a lo lejos el paisaje—será difícil de seguir su rastro después de varios días la nieve debió ocultar su rastro.

—Pero los encontraremos de eso estoy seguro—y dio una gran sonrisa el chico rubio— ahora sigamos Dattebayo!— comenzó a correr para salir de ese túnel, dio un gran salto mal logrado, ya que al momento de caer sobre la nieve rodó unos cuantos metros mientras se escuchaba algunos quejas.

—Si la misión solo dependiera de ti, estoy seguro que te hubieras perdido en el instante que saliste de Konoha—y dio una pequeña sonrisa Sai.

—Oe Baka! No digas eso! Que soy mejor ninja que tú!

—Claro, lo dice el ninja que no sabe caer después de un salto y rueda sobre la nieve, claro—Naruto comenzaba a hacer un berrinche y fue interrumpido por los gritos de Sakura.

—Naruto ya compórtate! Siempre es lo mismo contigo.

—Sa…Sakura-chan calla, baja la voz—una avalancha se aproximaba si aquella chica no bajaba la voz, y aquellas palabras la enfurecían más, rápidamente el capitán Yamato le había tapado la boca, mientras le decía que procurara no hablar durante todo el camino para no acabar sepultados bajo la nieve. Durante un buen rato tuvieron que caminar hasta que los vientos fueran adecuados para volar, y durante todo ese tiempo los cuatro se mantuvieron en silencio, al fin el capitán Yamato conocía la paz, ya que desde que habían salido no hacían más que pelearse como perros y gatos, y se preguntaba cómo le hacía su sempai para aguantarlos durante las misiones, aquellos chicos eran bastante problemáticos.

Un atardecer se asomaba ante ellos cuando por fin pudieron montar sobre el ave que Sai había creado, no tardaron en ver un pequeño pueblo, no estaba tan lejos.

—Supongo que ese es el lugar al que se referían en la carta que enviaron con en esa ave—Sai estaba muy atento al lugar.

—Supongo, parece que están teniendo una gran fiesta—desde el cielo se podían ver algunas decoraciones de las calles, y el gran gentío que había en ellas—nos costará un poco de trabajo encontrarlos, no creo que nos presten mucha atención estando de fiesta—Sakura también veía con mucha atención.

—No importa los encontraremos estoy seguro!

El ave poco a poco comenzó a descender, tuvieron que caminar un poco para llegar a la entrada del pueblo, las personas no había prestado la atención suficiente con los extraños que llegaban, para ser sinceros no los notaban. Las mujeres iban vestidas con kimonos, muy bien arregladas y maquilladas, los hombres también iban bien arreglados. Pararon en el primer puesto en el que había menos gente.

—Buenas noches, disculpe conoce a Hatake Kakashi y Hyuga Hinata? Son nuestros compañeros, él tiene el cabello plateado…

—No es necesario que me los describas, cualquiera los ubica, son las únicas personas que no son de aquí, no sabría decirle en donde se encuentran por el momento, probablemente estén en el centro del pueblo con el señor Jin, él los hospedó en su casa en lo que ustedes llegaban.

—Muchas gracias señor—todos habían dado un suspiro de alivio al saber que se encontraban ahí.

—No hay de qué, pero es mejor que disfruten de la fiesta, será muy difícil de encontrarlos, mejor esperen a que la festividad acabe y vallan a la casa del señor Jin, él los recibirá con gusto.

—Gracias señor—el capitán Yamato había dado la media vuelta para ver a su equipo—por lo menos ya sabemos que se encuentran bien, y supongo que el señor tiene razón hay demasiada gente, pero conociendo a mi sempai debe estar en la casa del señor Jin descansando.

—Eso es muy probable, Kakashi-sensei es demasiado aburrido, debe estar leyendo ese libro pervertido—dijo con desdén Naruto

—Será mejor preguntar por la casa de ese señor.

—Buscan al señor Jin?—todos asintieron con la cabeza atónitos por lo que veían, lo que tenían delante de sus ojos era belleza pura—con gusto los llevaré a la casa de mi padre, yo soy Yuna, mucho gusto en conocerles—todos saludaron cortésmente—sólo que hay un problema.

—Cual es señorita?—el capitán Yamato parecía estar muy impresionado por la bella chica que tenía enfrente.

—Tanto Kakashi-kun como Hinata-san no se encuentran en casa, Hinata-san salió desde temprano, y Kakashi-kun salió al atardecer, no sabría decirles en donde se encuentran— era su imaginación o había dicho "Kakashi-kun"? Sería que aquella bella chica había tenido un encuentro muy cercano con su sensei?—así que les propongo un pequeño tour en este lugar mientras disfrutan un poco, les parece? Ya terminada la fiesta les llevaré a la casa, probablemente ellos se encuentren ahí para entonces.

—Dice que salieron?

—Sí, siempre salían en las tardes a dar pequeños paseos, y en la noche regresaban con algo para compartir en la cena.

—Ya, y no han causado muchas molestias?

—Para nada, han sido una excelente compañía, nos han relatado historias poco comunes y maravillosas—miró al chico de cabello rubio—supongo que tú eres Naruto el alumno más hiperactivo que tiene—y le regaló una sonrisa que perturbó un poco al rubio

—S…sí, sí yo soy—trató de tranquilizarse un poco—usted hablaba mucho con Kakashi-sensei?

—Un poco, hubo una buena química entre nosotros dos—al decir esto la chica del cabello rosa y Naruto se quedaron congelados, sería que su sensei había conquistado a tan hermosa mujer? Durante todo ese tiempo sólo pensaron en eso y varias veces se cuchichearon entre ellos sobre el tema. Habían parado frente a un puestecillo que le había llamado la atención a Sakura.

—Disculpe cuánto cuesta?—había agarrado un pequeño dije con una cadena sencilla, pero que no dejaba de ser bonita

—2000.00 yenes señorita—la chica del cabello rosado comenzó a buscar entre su billetera para ver si le alcanzaba, cuando un rubio pagó por ella

—Tome, yo lo pago—la chica estaba un poco sorprendida

—No hace mucho vino un joven que tampoco es de aquí y compró un objeto muy particular y caro, pero, me pregunto si lo regalará el día de hoy en el baile.

—Baile?

—Sí, aquí se hace un baile, y a tu pareja le reglas una joya, no importa si es muy cara o barata, pero con eso le estás diciendo lo importante que es para ti—en ese momento el rubio sonrió, eso se podría tomar como un cumplido hacia Sakura.

—Lo bueno es que se lo regalaré a mi madre—y al joven rubio le empezaron a brotar unas lágrimas—disculpe, a la persona a la que le vendió ese objeto tenía cabellos plateados?

—Sí, es muy raro ver a personas con ese tipo de cabello, pero hace tiempo que pasó por aquí.

—Y no sabe hacia dónde se fue?

—Lo lamento señorita, pero no sabría decirle, él se perdió entre la multitud.

—Muchas gracias—ambos chicos se retiraron del puesto—oye Naruto, crees que a Kakashi-sensei le guste alguien? Digo Yuna es muy bonita, y dice que estuvo algún tiempo platicando con nuestro sensei, y ahora nos dicen que compró un objeto muy particular y caro, no se te hace sospechoso?

—No lo había pensado, pero Yuna es demasiado guapa para Kakashi-sensei no crees?

—Tal vez, pero no se verían mal sabes.

—En eso tienes razón—ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos viendo los productos que vendían, se habían quedado un poco atrás así que los demás ya los esperaban impacientemente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Había estado llorando por un largo tiempo, pero después había decidido que no debía seguir haciéndolo, de todos modos no resolvía nada, Naruto seguiría viéndome como una amiga, Me puse a entrenar por un largo rato, por estar en ese lugar no había hecho ninguna práctica ninja, no debía dejar de practicar, aparte me sirvió para relajarme un poco y pensar con mayor claridad. Sabía que mi comportamiento con Kakashi-sensei había sido muy grosero de mi parte, y estaba dispuesta a pedirle perdón, él solo me estaba diciendo la verdad, una dura verdad que yo no quería aceptar. Ya era de noche y no tenía mi byakugan activado simplemente realizaba algunos movimientos, pronto escuché que algo se movía entre los arbustos vi que algo brotaba, era una sombra masculina.

—Te hemos buscado por mucho tiempo.

—Perdón por irme sin avisar.

—No te preocupes, Yuna me ha enviado a que te de esto—Makoto me extendió unas ropas—es para la fiesta de hoy, todas las mujeres deben llevar un kimono, y también deben maquillarse.

—Ah… yo… muchas gracias, pero porque la vestimenta?

—La verdad no lo sé—dio una gran sonrisa—las mujeres desde hace mucho tiempo se arreglan para el baile, y pues nosotros los hombres también lo hacemos, nos veríamos muy mal con ustedes arregladas y nosotros con nuestros harapos, supongo que la vestimenta es para verse bien, no crees?—asentí con la cabeza. Me acompañó hasta la casa para poder vestirme, tomé un baño y me cambié la ropa, era un kimono muy bonito negro con algunas flores, no se veía mal. En cuanto terminé de vestirme salí de la habitación, y vi a Makoto quien traía puesto un kimono azul

—Te… te ves muy bien

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**—**Parece que ahí está -Kakashi-kun—se podía ver a un hombre recargado en un árbol y sujetando con una mano dos muletas, llevaba un kimono negro con blanco que le sentaba muy bien, y que lo hacía ver más varonil.

—Kakashi-sensei!—gritó con emoción Naruto, y al instante su sensei giró la cabeza como si poco le importase quien lo llamaba—Kakashi-sensei se ve muy bien! Será que quiere conquistar a una linda chica—y el chico rubio imitaba los movimientos de caderas de una mujer mientras le hablaba, atrás de él venía el resto de sus compañeros.

—Tenzou? Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, que te trae por acá?—algunos se preguntaron quién era ese llamado "Tenzou".

—Tenzou? Querrá decir Yamato verdad sempai?—una risita nerviosa apareció en su cara.

—Es lo mismo—ahora veía hacia el frente, sin importarle los demás.

—Te queda muy bien ese kimono Kakashi-kun, parece que mi padre hizo una buena elección.

—Gracias, aunque no debió prestármelo, no pienso participar en la fiesta.

—Porque no Kakashi-sensei tal vez pueda encontrar a una chica linda—mientras tanto Naruto veía a Yuna, su sensei sólo siguió mirando al frente sin darle importancia a lo que había dicho su alumno.

—Kakashi-sensei se ha lastimado una pierna?—dijo preocupada Sakura.

—Me he fracturado una pierna, así que traigo un molesto yeso, pero gracias a los primeros auxilios de Hinata la fractura no se hizo más grande—una leve sonrisa apareció, los demás no fueron capaces de percibirlo por la escasa luz que había, por lo menos parecía que no lo percibían. Pero ahí estaba presente en sus labios—Si usas tu jutsu médico no vendría mal, sabes?

—Por supuesto sensei, pero porque no planea participar en el baile? No pierde nada sabe—él hizo caso omiso a lo que le habían dicho, y siguió mirando hacia el frente, después sonrió y los demás lo notaron, planeaba bailar con alguien?—sensei?—todos miraron hacia donde el veía pero no pudieron ver nada, cuando voltearon a verlo ya no estaba—cómo lo hace tan rápido?

—Ya decía que esa sonrisa era porque tramaba algo, con eso sólo quiere decir que lo dejemos sólo—y así el capitán Yamato se daba media vuelta—será mejor disfrutar de la fiesta o buscar a la chica Hyuga, él no volverá hasta que se le dé la gana.

—Pues yo lo voy a buscar, no puede estar tan lejos con una pierna rota! Tiene que bailar con…—Sakura le había asestado un golpe al rubio, no podía decir el nombre de Yuna—Pero Sakura-chan ahora que hice—lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras hacía pucheros y era arrastrado por la chica.

—Nos vemos luego, nosotros buscaremos a Kakashi-sensei mientras ustedes buscan a Hinata— y así desaparecieron entre la multitud, estaba decidida a hacer bailar a su sensei con esa chica, acaso no veía lo guapa que era esa mujer?

—Esa chica me da miedo, si algún día tiene novio lo voy a compadecer.

—No creo que sea tan mala cuando tenga novio Sai, pero mi sempai ni siquiera fue hacia esa dirección.

—Lo sé, son muy torpes y cabezas huecas.

Alguna vez han caminado entre varias personas sin rumbo fijo? Supongo que sí, por lo menos alguna vez lo hemos hecho, hemos caminado sin rumbo fijo mientras nos sumimos en nuestros pensamientos, tal vez pensando en las tareas y quehaceres o en los problemas, y así vas caminando, mirando todo y nada a la vez. Sí, suele pasar. Suele pasar que caminas, y de repente te das cuenta que hay una persona a la que conoces y fijas tu mirada en ella por el simple hecho de que la conoces, en otras ocasiones no la conoces y por alguna extraña razón la miras y no sabes el porqué, otras tantas te puedes topar con la persona que te gusta y simplemente no sabes que hacer, te preguntas porque estabas tan sumida en tus pensamientos que no has notado que estabas a punto de tropezar, que te encontrabas desalineada o alguna otra tontería, pero en otras ocasiones ocurren cosas todavía más raras, como cuando ves a una persona a la que has tratado siempre, te da gusto verla? Sí, por supuesto que da gusto verla, porque no habría de darte gusto? No sientes nada por esa persona, total que tiene de malo que te vea inmersa en tus pensamientos. Pero todo cambia cuando un día sin saber por qué al ver a esa persona tu corazón se acelera y te pones nervioso al verlo, eso es lo extraño, cuando una persona que a ti te parece normal verla, ya no te parece normal, les ha pasado? Es la cosa más horrorosa que te puede pasar, ya no puedes verla de la misma manera y siempre que la vez todo cambia, tu mundo se torna de colores pasteles, que llegan a ser totalmente empalagosos, pero te agradan, porque de inmediato lo relacionas con esa persona por la que ahora pones cara de idiota, y en mi caso el sonrojo, díganme no les ha pasado?

Esa horrible sensación fue cuando él me miró, ojalá jamás me hubiera visto, ahora disfruto la forma en la que me mira, pero en ese momento lo odié, odié que me mirara, odie verlo, simplemente lo odié. No sabía porque al verlo me había perturbado tanto. Me encontraba entre la multitud viendo como todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, hasta que sentí una mirada, una mirada que me llegaba hasta los huesos, y cuando busqué de dónde provenía, lo vi. Estaba ahí tan sereno y calmado como siempre, y yo, yo hecha una mar de nervios, porque me ponía así? Unas horas antes estábamos tan normales, hasta nos reíamos, y de repente no podía controlarme, pensé que era por la pena por haber discutido pero me di cuenta que no era por eso, qué rayos me pasaba! Cuando volví a mirar el me seguía viendo y nuestros compañeros estaban a su alrededor junto con Yuna, y por otra extraña razón sentí celos de verla tan hermosa, aunque esa palabra es demasiado corta par lo que veían mis ojos. El kimono que llevaba se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo resaltando de una manera espectacular las curvas de su cuerpo, pero a pesar de resaltarlas no se veía vulgar sino sensual. Sí, cualquier hombre que notaba su presencia caería a sus pies, con excepción de Kakashi-sensei quien no me dejaba de ver, al parecer los demás no lograban verme. De pronto algo en su ojo cambió su máscara no me permitió ver, pero estaba más que segura que una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, de que rayos se reía? Acaso se burlaba de mí? Así que decidí seguir caminando no soportaba más esa situación, cuando volví a mirar sólo pude ver como Sakura golpeaba Naruto, y el copia ninja no se veía por ninguna parte.

Fui directo hacia el bosque no quería regresar por el momento, quería estar con la paz que te puede brindar la naturaleza. Había un cielo totalmente despejado, se podían ver las estrellas, en los días en los que salía con Makoto me había enseñado el nombre de las constelaciones y sus leyendas, me sorprendió bastante, algunas historias no las conocía, supongo que todas las historias varian dependiendo del lugar donde provengas.

—Te ves muy bien con esa ropa—mi corazón palpitó tan rápido, esa voz…di media vuelta y ahí estaban unos ojos azules mirándome .

—Na…Naruto-kun—mi voz sonó como atropellada sentía que el corazón lo tenía en la garganta.

—Vi que te alejabas… y … quise buscarte—parecía que estaba nervioso—Te sientes mal?

—N…no, gracias… es… es sólo que…—no podía decirle que no podía estar en ese lugar porque su sensei me hacía sentir cosas extrañas—es sólo que hay mucha gente, quería estar sola un rato.

—Ah, bueno si quieres yo me puedo ir.

—No—estábamos solos, nadie había nadie alrededor, aunque fueran unos instantes quería estar así con él—no tengo problemas con que estás aquí.

—Te ves muy bonitas esta noche Hinata-chan—comenzaba a sonrojarme—dime no te pasó nada mientras estabas en la cueva con el sensei pervertido?

—No, sólo tuve algunos raspones y moretones no llegó a más, Kakashi-sensei fue el que recibió la peor parte—me costaba trabajo decir ese nombre

—Porque no volvemos con los demás eh? Ya que estás vestida para la ocasión por que no bailas—puso una mano en su cabello y se movía demasiado, hacia punta-talón, punta-talón—y si no tienes problema, podemos bailar—no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Salimos de los árboles y bailamos, bailamos hasta cansarnos, caminos un rato por las calles compramos algunos dulces y comida, después pasamos por un puesto y Naruto me c_ompró una pulsera de plata _diciendo que le recordaba a la luna y que yo me parecía a ese satélite, y en el camino platicamos de muchas otras cosas, era una noche espectacular.

Fuimos los últimos en llegar a la casa del señor Jin, todos se encontraban en el comedor platicando, al entrar pude ver a Kakashi-sensei sentado alado de Yuna, hacían una excelente pareja, pero parecía que el sensei estaba molesto, trataba de ocultarlo pero podía verlo en su cara, y para ser sincera yo también lo estaba el verlos así tan juntos me molestaba y no sabía porque. Al sentarnos conversamos sobre cómo nos la habíamos pasado y me di cuenta de que Kakashi y Yuna habían bailado _juntos toda la noche_ en la plaza principal. Me irritaba saber eso. Después el señor Jin les señaló a los demás en donde podían dormirse, y así Yuna y Makoto se fueron tras él, quedando ese sensei y yo.

—Pasaron una buena velada Naruto y tú, verdad? —estaba molesto.

—Sí, fue perfecta la noche con Naruto, supongo que Yuna y usted también lo pasaron igual, verdad?—traté de sonar lo menos grosera pero no lo podía evitar, no soportaba la forma en que me hablaba.

—Sí, fue maravilloso, es una excelente bailarina, ahora entiendo porque tiene tantos pretendientes.

—Usted es uno de ellos?

—Tal vez, es una chica muy bonita, no crees?—fueron amargas esas palabras.

—Sí, muy bonita.

—Tú también eres una chica muy bonita Hinata, supongo que ya lo sabes—su rostro estaba relajado como siempre y podía ver ese ojo feliz.

—Gracias Kakashi-sensei—durante un rato estuvimos en silencio, y no era como antes, este era incómodo y pesado se sentía a kilómetros—saldré a la calle se me ha olvidado comprar algo, se le ofrece algo de afuera?

—No, pero creo que es demasiado tarde para una chica como tú, no quieres que te acompañe?

—Si no tiene problema alguno.

—No es problema para mí—sonrió y salimos a la calle, aun había personas dándole vida a los caminos. Caminos sin hablar, nos detuvimos en una banca en la que no había nadie, decidí que paráramos por Kakashi-sensei, el estar bailando y todavía caminar era un gran esfuerzo para su pierna rota. Parecía que sentía un gran alivio, había echado su cabeza hacia atrás, los rayos de la luna hacían ver más pálida su piel, y el kimono que llevaba puesto lo hacía aún más, pude ver un poco de ese pecho tan varonil que tiene, tan pálido como la hoja de una navaja. Su cabeza volvió al frente me vio y reparó en aquella pulsera de plata que estaba agarrando en esos momentos.

—No te había visto antes esa pulsera—hizo una pausa—te la regaló Naruto?

—Sí, mientras caminábamos por las calles me la compró con un señor ya grande, por más que le dije que no insistió en comprármela.

—Sabías que cuando bailas con una chica al regalarle un pulsera, pendientes o collares le estás diciendo que es una persona muy importante para ti?—no respondí, eso era lo que yo significaba para Naruto? Era una persona importante en su vida? Esas palabras eran música para mis oídos—Ese señor es te da una pieza para la persona "especial" que tienes.

—Pero Naruto sólo la cogió, el señor no se la dio.

— No se la dio? Qué raro, yo cuando pasé me dio una pieza y me la vendió.

—se la dio?

—Sí, dijo que era para una persona especial en mi vida, era lo que nos uniría, por _siempre, _que esa joya representaba a mi persona especial—saco de sus ropajes un pequeño anillo de plata que tenía una gardenia como figura—sólo me pregunto a quien le gustan las gardenias?—mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido, esa era mi flor _favorita_. Por mucho tiempo nos mantuvimos callados y él sólo se dedicó a mirar la joya, decidí pararme para terminar con nuestro recorrido, él me siguió. Caminábamos juntos, uno alado del otro, sin querer nuestras manos se rozaron, en ese instante las apartamos, no lo miré, trataba de no hacerlo.

—Perdón

—Disculpe?

—Creo que me excedí con algunas palabras en la tarde, por eso pido perdón, no era la manera en la que debí tratarte—la disculpa parecía sincera, yo sólo lo miré, ninguna palabra se me vino a la mente, no sabía que decir—ahora que me disculpé dejarás de estar enojada conmigo?

—Nunca estuve enojada con usted sensei—una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro en automático, vi como su rostro se relajó, y sonrió, vi ese ojo feliz de nuevo—Usted sólo quería hacerme ver la realidad—tomó mi mano

—Espero no haberte lastimado Hinata, perdóname si lo hice, perdóname—poco a poco nuestros rostros se fueron acercando, cada vez más… Recuerdo que vi su rostro, y mis manos aprisionaron su cara, él tomo una de mis manos y jugó con mis dedos, después me miró, soltó mi mano y bajó su máscara y vi sus finos labios varoniles, y nuestro acto se consumó en un tierno beso

.

.

.

.

**Se que esperaban la continuación pero tardará un poco ya que un virus atacó mi pc lo que provocó que el fic se perdiera, y como ya había dicho con anterioridad, este fic ya estaba terminado (a Golin le consta, creo que se sabe el fic mejor que yo xD) así que solo me quedé con los dos últimos capítulos que tenía respaldados y los capítulos 6 y7 que se encuentran en esta plataforma. Por este motivo les pido paciencia con el fic ya que me es difícil recordar todo lo que escribí en los capítulos intermedios.**

**De nuevo les pido una disculpa **

**Saludos**


End file.
